Turning to the Dark Side
by TiCkLeD PiNk89
Summary: COMPLETE! DMHG They start to get a long and form a friendship that turns into something much more. When Hermione finds Draco cheating on her, who will she turn to for comfort? and how far will Draco go to get her back and prove his love?
1. Suprise dans Hogsmede

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.

(A/N: Hey, deal with me this chapter; I am horrible at writing introductions to stories, so I promise you it will get better after this chapter, but please bear with me.)

Chapter 1: Surprise in Hogsmede. 

It was there last year at Hogwarts and Hermione and Draco had both received the same letter:

_Dear Hermione/Draco,_

_Based on your performance in your 6th year, and by recommendation from your professors, you have been selected to be head boy/girl during your 7th year at Hogwarts. Please report to the HB/HG compartment the Hogwarts express for further instructions. Looking forward to a great year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Hermione received her letter, her parents and her were ecstatic. The Grangers even allowed her to invite some of her friends from school over to celebrate.

It was a bit different for Draco though. Even though Lucius was glad Draco's grades were good enough to be accepted for head boy, Lucius did not like Dumbledore because of the fact he was an enemy of Lord Voldermort. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Along with her Head Girl letter, Hermione received a list of supplies she would need, so her parents told her they would drop her off in Hogsmede before she was to go back to school. Of course her parents wanted to go with her, but they felt a little weird being in a shopping area full of witches and wizards. To ease her parents worry about her, Hermione owled Ron and Harry and they decided to meet her at The Three Broomsticks at 1:00 the day before school started.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was finally the day Hermione got to go to Hogsmede, so she woke up early and used Floo powder to take her there. (Mr. Weasley had hooked up the Floo Network to her house a year ago.) Hermione got there a little early, so she ordered a butterbeer and found a table. Shortly after she saw Ron and Harry walk in.

"Hey Mione! How has your summer been?" Harry yelled from across the room.

"It's been great Harry. How has yours been with the Dursley's?" Hermione said.

"Oh, same old. I just met Ron here about five minutes ago with the rest of his family. We told them that we would meet them at Flourish and Blotts (A/N: Or was it Botts? I can't remember and I don't have a copy of the book with me… I'm in the car right now!) once we found you."

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I already stopped at Gringots." Hermione replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three friends walked over to Flourish and Blotts and saw the rest of the Weasley's waving at them.

"HEY HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe I haven't seen you all summer."

"I know Ginny, I missed talking to you," said Hermione.

"Look who's here." Harry said pointing at a platinum blond surrounded in a group of Slytherins. 

"Oh no," Ron groaned, "It's Malfoy the flying Ferret Boy."

Hermione didn't say anything; she just stared at Draco. Draco turned his head and saw Hermione staring at him. He got up and sauntered over towards her.

"Well, Mudblood, like what you see?" Draco said.

"Shove it Malfoy," Ron said in Hermione's defense.

"I didn't ask you, Weasel. I wouldn't ask you that question. I kind of hoped you were straight, but then again your always hanging around Pothead so I guess I could be wrong," said Draco.

Ron got really red and began to charge at Draco. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione caught his shoulders right before he lunged at Draco. 

"Ron, leave it. He's not worth it," Hermione said.

"So, Granger, have you wondered why your little friend Pothead didn't get Head Boy?" asked Draco.

"Stop it Draco. What I think is none of your concern," said Hermione.

"Well, I that case I'll tell you why he didn't get it. I am Head Boy, and unfortunately, you are Head Girl." Draco said ignoring what Hermione had said.

"You, you, how? I didn't know that parents could buy their way into being a Head," Hermione snapped back.

"Ha, ha. Your just jealous because I COULD afford to buy something like that. But no, I didn't buy my way into it; I'll have you know, that I have the highest academics out of all the boys in our year. I guess since I'll have to share a compartment with you on the train, do you think you would be able to take a shower before you come so I don't get your nasty little Mudblood germs on myself?"

"Sod off Malfoy," said Harry.

Malfoy went back to talking with his Slytherin fan club, who were all staring at Hermione. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe I will have to share a common room with a ferret! This is so not cool." Hermione complained to Ginny.

"I know how you feel. Just don't take anything he says to heart. You know he is a jerk, and you also know he isn't going to change," Ginny said.

"Oh, Ginny. Why can't I share a common room with you or any other Gryfindor. It's no fair," said. Hermione.

"Hey, there is a good side to this though. Draco IS really good at Potions. Maybe if you two become friendlier to each other, he could give you some pointers,"

"Your right Gin, maybe. But how is anybody supposed to warm up to _him_?"

"Well, my mom has always told me that kindness can kill. Try being _really_ nice to him and see what happens."

"Ha! Malfoy and  me pleasant towards each other! That'll be the day. But I'll try anyways."

"That's my girl, well I have to go and pack. I'll see you at Kings Cross station," said Ginny.

"Okay, see you later."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey ya'll. I know that my story is really DRY so far, but I promise you it will get so much better. I already have the story written in my head, and it is something I think you will all like if you LOVE Draco/Hermione stories. It kind of has a love triangle in it…… Draco, Hermione and ??????? you'll have to read on to find out. Please review this, I love reading your reviews! If you want to read another story by me, I'm also writing one called  Love Hate and a Whole New Attitude with a friend, it's under my other pen name- CJ (Romance, R, DM/HG)

XoXo,

Jenn


	2. Arrivée

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.  

_Italicized words are what the character is thinking!!!!!_

Chapter 2- Arrival

Hermione said good-bye to her parents, and went to find Ginny once the Grangers reached Kings Cross Station. She saw the back of the heads of a large red haired family standing by Platform 9 ¾ and knew immediately that it was the Weasley's.

"Ron! Ginny! I'm over here!" Hermione shouted as the family turned around to face her.

"Hermione! We were afraid you wouldn't come. We've been looking for you all morning," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Of course I would come! You know that I love Hogwarts!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, we know," Ron said, in a very apparent bored voice. "Look over there, I think it's Harry with the Dursley's!"

"Harry, we're over here!" Ginny yelled and her face began to blush. Ginny had been going out with Harry since the beginning of her 5th year, and was very much in love.

"Hey Gin! Hermione, Ron! Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Thanks for the ride here," Harry said.

"C'mon you guys! We don't want to miss the train!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

The four of them ran through the platform with a simple wave good-bye to the Weasley's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everybody got on the train and found an empty compartment. 

"Okay you guys, I guess I have to go find the Heads compartment. Wish me luck with Malfoy," Hermione said.

" Mione, if Malfoy gives you any grief, let me know, okay?" Harry said, sounding concerned. 

"I'm a big girl now, Harry I can take care of myself. Don't worry about a thing."

"Bye Hermione. Make sure you come down to the Gryfindor common room once you get to Hogwarts!" said Ginny.

"Okay I will. See you guys later!" said Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione made her way down a long carpeted corridor until she found the compartment with the word "Heads Cabin" on the front written in a gold loopy handwriting. She opened the door and was glad to find Malfoy not there yet. _He's probably off with his flying ferret fan club._ She sat down in the window seat and looked out the window. The train had already started before Malfoy came into the compartment. 

The first thing Draco noticed when he walked in was the smell of a flowery perfume- identical to the one his mother always wore. _ If she's wearing the same perfume as mother, then maybe she's not as poor as I thought._ He noticed how Hermione's hair was not frizzy like it was the day before. _She must have used something on it._ Instead her hair was in auburn ringlets. 

"Ahem," said Draco clearing his throat to get Hermione's attention. 

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said with a tone of disgust.

"Don't be so disappointed. I know you thought you would never hear me say this, but we have to learn to get along this year since we will practically be living together," said Draco.

"Please don't remind me," said Hermione as she pulled out her CD player. She noticed Draco watching her as she put on the headphones. 

Draco looked suspiciously at it. _Must be some kind of muggle device. She does live with muggle parents after all._

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" Draco asked, pointing at her CD player.

"Oh this?" said Hermione pressing pause so she could hear better, "it's just my CD player. Mum and Dad got it for me on my birthday. Do you want to listen to it?" 

"Uh…" Draco began, unsure of what would happen, "sure".

Hermione moved over next to Draco and positioned the headphones over his ears. She pressed play, and Draco jumped at the sudden noise.

"Do you like it? It's my favorite song, it's called 'Bonny and Clyde' by JayZ and Beyonce," Hermione asked.

"Yah, it's kind of neat. Would you let me listen to it for awhile if you don't mind?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, remember Ginny's advice to kill him with kindness.

Draco listened very intently to 'Bonny and Clyde'. _Those two sound like they are in love. What am I thinking- love? There is no such thing._ The song switched to 'X Gonna Give It to You' and Draco began to bob his head up and down to the music.

Hermione looked over at him and saw him getting really into the music.

"Like the song?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, I like this one a lot." Draco replied. He began to sing along "First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll… X gonna give it to ya, he gonna give it to ya, X gonna give it to ya…"

"I love that song!" Hermione cried, "I can tell you like it too, I'll remember that."

"So, I guess you can only get these in the muggle world, right?" Draco asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yah. I guess. I mean, something running on batteries isn't something you'd find in Hogsmede," Hermione said, "Oh look! We're here!"

Draco looked out the window. He was surprised they were they were there already. He handed Hermione back her CD player looking disappointed.

"Oh don't give me that face Dra-Malfoy. You can borrow it sometime if you want. I got a whole bunch of CDs in my trunk, and a lot other muggle devices that I think you might like," Hermione said noticing the frown on Draco's face.

_Did she just start to call him Draco? _"That would be great Her-Granger,"

_Did he just start to call me Hermione? _"Draco,"

_She said it again. _"Yes?"

"I was thinking, if we're going be living together, we might want to call each other by our first names instead of our surnames. I mean, only in private," Hermione suggested.

"I agree, Hermione," Draco said trying out her name. _It actually is a pretty name- prettier than Pansy, at least._

"Good," Hermione said with a smile, "Now come on, we have to go help out." Hermione gathered her stuff and walked out of the compartment with Draco close behind. 

"Oh look, there's Professor McGonagall. I think she is waiting for us," Hermione said.

"Okay, lets go see what she wants," Draco said.

They walked to her; without realizing, Draco and Hermione were walking shoulder to shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Ron and Ginny got off the train and saw the unmistakable platinum blond walking right next to the instantly recognizable Hermione Granger.

"What the heck. Why is Hermione walking RIGHT next to Malfoy? And look like they are having a civil conversation! Has he brainwashed her or something? I'm going over there," Ron said.

"Ron, no, don't. Leave it. What Hermione wants to do is her choice, not yours," Harry said.

Ginny just smiled. Hermione had taken her advice to heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, Draco!" Professor McGonagall greeted them warmly, "Come, I need to show you your rooms before dinner."

McGonagall led them up a marble staircase to a portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl Hogwarts had. The girl in the portrait smiled at Hermione.

"This is your common room, what do you want the password to be?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked at Draco, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. "How about 'CD'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I like that," Draco said.

"Okay, then CD it is," McGonagall said.

The portrait swung open and revealed and scarlet and green common room. There were two desks, a fireplace, a couch and two chairs.

"Hermione, your room is to the left and Draco yours is to the right. The bathroom is right over there, and connects to both of your rooms. Once you guys get settled, come down to the entrance hall; we're going to need all the help we can get with the first years," McGonagall said, then left the room.

_Wow, this is as nice as my room in the Malfoy Mansion._

_Oh my gosh. I will be staying here? And the desk will be perfect for studying._

"I'm going to unpack. You can have that desk, and I'll take this one," Hermione said. She opened her trunk and took her laptop out and set it onto the desk along with her best quills and different colored parchment and scrolls. She set her favorite books on the shelf, then went back to her trunk and pulled out a stereo. 

Draco couldn't help but watch her. _How did she fit all of that into her trunk? Oh, maybe she used an endless space spell. _

"Are you watching me?" Hermione asked.

"Uh," Draco said and turned away, "I was just wondering, what is all that?" he said pointing to her laptop and stereo. 

"Oh, that on the desk is my laptop. It's like a computer except it's small and compact. Remember, we learned about that in muggle studies. And that is a stereo. It's like my CD player, except it's a lot bigger and you don't need the headphones to hear it," Hermione said.

"Right…" Draco said. 

He watched as she went into the bathroom and put all of her shampoo and fragrances body washes in her shower. She went over to the medicine cabinet and began to load it with makeup and hair stuff. 

"Gosh, leave me some room," Draco said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here you can have this half," she said and moved her stuff over, "Okay, well, I'll unpack the rest of my stuff later. Do you want to head on down with me?" 

"Sure, I'll unpack later. When we get back you have to show me that lapmop or whatever it is called," Draco said.

"Oh, laptop. Okay sure."

"Hermione, you realize that when we get down there, I might have to say some mean things to you; I mean, we wouldn't want our friends to think we were becoming friends," Draco said.

"Yah, I figured you'd say something like that. Your reputation is too precious to loose over a friendship with me. Whatever, I'll go down by myself, we wouldn't want to risk anybody seeing us, would we?" Hermione said, sounding very annoyed.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Whatever," Hermione said as she walked out of the room. 

Draco looked down at his feet. _I have got to think about what I saw from now on before I say it out loud. She takes too many things personally. _

Draco walked out of the room and went to go help out with the first years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, do you think it's getting better? Er, I know, it's still kind of lame, but don't worry—things are going to heat up between Draco and Hermione in the next chapter J. I'm on vacation for the fourth of July right now, so I'm at my grandparent's house, and writing is the only thing I can really do, so I should have the next chapters up soon! Please review!!!! Thank you so much!

XoXo,

Jenn


	3. Cours particuliers de plus de manières q...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.

_Italicized words are thoughts of the characters unless it is a letter._

Chapter 3- Tutoring in more ways than one

It was already their 5th week at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Draco wearing getting along okay. They still didn't have the friendship that they both secretly wanted, but they were still on good terms with each other. It was mid term, and every student was given a progress report with their current grades. Hermione, of course got over 100% in each subject, but Draco maintained 95% in every subject, except transfiguration, he was struggling with a 71%. Unfortunately for Draco, a copy of every student's progress report was sent home to his or her parents. When Lucius saw Draco's transfiguration grade, he was outraged. Purebloods were supposed to be good at every subject, especially transfiguration. Lucius thought that it was unacceptable to receive a grade lower than an 'A', so he sent Draco a letter.

_Draco,_

_Your grade in transfiguration is outrageously unacceptable. I expect an 'A' for the end of term, or else there will be a punishment- and trust me, you will not like it. If this continues I might have to disown you. I will not accept anybody ruining the Malfoy name. You will do whatever it takes to raise that grade; do you understand me? Even if it means being tutored by that little disgrace of a wizard, Mudblood. You deserve a Howler, but I will not embarrass the Malfoy name in from of your peers. _

_-Lucius_

Disown me? Lucius has a lot of nerve to threaten me with that. I am too valuable to him and the dark lord for him to disown me. But he does have a point; Professor Snape has already warned me that if I do not pull my grade up to a B I will be suspended from Quidditch and Head Boy duties. That would mean no more of Hermione's stereo. Maybe I should ask her for help, but what could I give to her in return?

Draco went over to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Draco heard the familiar voice of Hermione shout through the door.

He walked in and found her painting her toe nails a bright red.

"What do you think of this color, Draco? I just bought it in Hogsmede yesterday. It's called Blood," Hermione said.

"It's, err, nice," Draco replied.

"So, I know you didn't come in here to talk about my nail polish. What do you need?" 

"Well, I was wondering, I'm kind of struggling in transfiguration right now. I have a 71%, and if I don't raise it I will be in a lot of trouble with my father and I might be suspended from Quidditch and Head Boy duties.

"Wow, you're in some pretty deep trouble. Sure I guess I can tutor you. When do you want to start?"

"Well, I was hoping we could start tonight. We have a transfiguration test tomorrow, and well, I need to get and 'A' on it."

"Okay, let me just finish up here," Hermione said as she put on her last coat of polish. 

Hermione got up and went to go get her textbook, wand and some objects that they could transfigure.

"Okay, we're going to start with a simple spell that will probably be on the test tomorrow. It's transfiguring a needle into a pincushion. The spell is: Pintastrophy!" Hermione said, "Do you have your wand?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"Okay now you yell Pintastrophy, then tap the needle once. If you did it right you will have a pincushion," Hermione said. 

"PINTASTROPHY!" Draco yelled, and the needle turned into a pen, "It didn't work."

"I know, Draco. It's the way your pronunciation the word. You want it to be pIntastrophy, not pEntastrophy. Try it again," Hermione said.

"PINTASTROPHY!" Draco tried again, and there in front of him was a pincushion.

Hermione moved a little closer to Draco to examine the pincushion. She picked it up, and slowly looked up into Draco's eyes. Kiss me; kiss me, just KISS ME Draco! Hermione couldn't help but think.

Should I kiss her? It's the perfect timing. Uh… just do it Draco!  Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was complete bliss. 

Hermione slowly pulled away. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Draco Malfoy just kissed me! "Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Hermione lied.

"Was that your first kiss?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yah. It was," Hermione whispered, "I know, you can say it. I am not a good kisser."

"Maybe you could just use the practice, like the way you're helping me with transfiguration," Draco said.

"You mean you would be like a tutor?"

"Yah, sure why not. I would much rather tutor you in that subject than Pansy."

"Oh," Hermione said as she leaned in to kiss Draco.

She's catching on quickly. There's more to Granger than I thought there was.  Draco reacted quickly to the kiss, and it became more passionate by the second.  This time though, Draco pulled away, "Unlike you, Hermione, I actually need to take a breath."

"Oh, haha. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's 7:45, why?"

"Oh my goodness! I promised Ginny I would come down to the Gryfindor common room 15 minutes ago! I have to go. I'll see you later, Draco," Hermione said as she ran out the door.

Why didn't I stop her? Ginny could wait, but I can't. I need Hermione right now. And I still haven't finished studying for that transfiguration test!  Draco went into his room, got a blanket and his transfiguration textbook, and went to go lay down on the couch in the common room. He didn't notice, but he had drifted off to sleep, with the book lying down on his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione didn't come back till about midnight, and when she did she found a sleeping Draco on the couch. Aww… he looks so cute when he is sleeping. He's not terrifying at all when he's like this. Should I wake him? I probably should, he might get mad if I didn't, or extremely embarrassed. 

Hermione walked over to the couch and gently shook Draco. "Hey, have a nice little nap?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you wake me up?" Draco mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.   

"Because, you don't sleep as well on a couch, and if you want to ace that transfiguration test today, then you need all the sleep you can get," Hermione said.

"Wait, did you say the test was today? Don't you mean tomorrow?" 

"No, it's already 12:30," Hermione replied.

"Ehh… great. I'm going to bed," Draco got up, but tripped on the coffee table.

"Oh, dear. Let me help you," Hermione said as she took Draco's arm and helped into his room. 

"Thanks, Hermione. Good night," Draco said.

"Good night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up around 7:30 and was surprised to find Draco not up yet. Maybe he went to breakfast already. Hermione walked down the many staircases to the Great Hall (A/N: I am having a complete memory blank, and cannot remember what the place is where they eat called. I am so sorry, if I get some of the names wrong.) and found Ron, Harry and Ginny already eating. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was missing. Pansy walked over to Hermione.

"Mudblood!" Pansy called out, "Have you seen Draco, he does share a common room with you, right?"

"No, Pansy, I haven't seen him, I thought he had came down here. I'll go check on him in a little bit, okay?" Hermione replied, obviously annoyed with Pansy.

Hermione grabbed some fruit and a bagel and went up to find Draco.

When Hermione go to Draco's room, she knocked on the door.  

"Draco? Are you in here? I brought you up something to eat because breakfast is over downstairs," Hermione started.

"No. I couldn't eat anything; I'm too sick," Draco.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think I have what muggles call the flu."

"Oh, no Draco. Let me in your room, I'll help you."

"No, I don't want you to get sick, Hermione."

"I've already gotten the flu shot. I can't get the flu," Hermione said.

Hermione heard the door lock click and she opened the door to find a VERY pale Draco.

"Oh Draco, here get in bed," Hermione said as she began to fix the covers on his bed.

"I have a horrible headache and lying down makes it---" Draco didn't finish his sentence because he began running to the bathroom. 

Hermione ran after him, and held his head up (like her mom used to do to her) so he wouldn't hit it on the toilet.

"Here Draco, brush your teeth now," Hermione said once he was finished. She loved taking care of Draco; something about it was—romantic. (Not the throwing up part; the taking care of him part!) Hermione led Draco back to his room, and placed a wet cloth over his head and kissed it. 

"Do you want me to miss classes and stay with you today, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Hermione reminded Draco of his mother. Whenever he was sick she would stay by his bedside all day. "I feel bad about you missing classes, but if you don't mind I really would like you to stay," Draco replied.

"Okay, Draco I will," Hermione pulled up a chair next to his bed, and held his hand as he fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Draco's fever broke, he was in need of a shower, but he was way to weak to even get up. Hermione decided that they could both put their swimsuits on, and that way Hermione could assist Draco in the shower. (A/N: I know I used a slightly similar shower scene in my other story, but it fits really well with this one too, so I hope you guys don't mind.) The got their swimsuits on, and Draco held on to Hermione's arm to support himself. They got in the shower, and Hermione used Draco's shampoo to wash her hair AND Draco's. Draco began to moan as he felt Hermione's fingers massage his scalp. 

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since this shower, I fell 100% better," Draco replied.

"So your saying you don't need me to help wash you now?"

"No, I guess only 90% better. You keep up whatever you are doing because it feels great. I could get used to this."

"Ha, ha. Well I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but your done- you can get out of the shower now because I need to finish up," Hermione said.

"No, that's okay, I think I'll watch you," Draco said.

Draco pushed his hair off his face, and watched as Hermione began to wash herself. He saw her blush when she noticed that he was watching her. Draco lifted his hand up and took the sponge from her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Washing you," Draco said as he began to move the sponge up and down her back.

"Oh," Hermione said very surprised by his action. 

"Thank you for what you've done today, I really appreciate it. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you," Draco said.

"Hmmm, let me think about it. Okay, much as I hate to get out, but we are both done now," Hermione said as she rinsed off.

Draco opened the door and held her hand as she stepped out.

"Wow, that shower must have worked miracles because you seem all better now," Hermione said.

"I'd feel even better if you-" before Draco could finish, Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

"All better now?" Hermione asked.

"Much," Draco replied leaning in to kiss her again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? I told you things would heat up a bit. Remember, before anything big happens between them, they have to have to little things like this first. Hehehe. Okay well please review; I love reading them! To fanfic authors, reviews are like candy! Thank you so much!

Much love,

Jenn


	4. Détention

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.

_Italicized words are the thoughts of a character unless it is a letter._

Chapter 4- Detention

"Skipping classes, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. What am I going to do with you two? Being Head Boy and Girl means setting examples for others to follow, and obeying the rules," Professor Snape lectured them in potions the next day.

"Sir, I was sick with a muggle disease, and Hermione offered to take care of me," Draco said.

"That is why we have Madam Pomfrey, Draco. Miss Granger could have come to class anytime she wanted. That is why I will be giving Miss Granger a detention with me tonight for skipping class. Since you were sick, you are excused," said Professor Snape.

"But Professor Snape," Draco began, "I think I deserve the detention as well because I was the one who begged Hermione to stay."

"Does that mean you are asking for a detention, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I guess I am," said Draco.

"Very well then. You two are to meet me in the dungeon right after dinner to serve your detention," said Snape.

"Okay, Professor," said Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day went on quite normally for Hermione and Draco. Every other Professor believed that they were both sick. It was finally time for dinner, so they went down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Almost everybody's head turned when they saw Draco and Hermione walk in. _Draco MALFOY and Hermione GRANGER!?! Why would they be together? They have hated each other since their first year at Hogwarts. _Even the Professors looked quite stunned at the new couple. 

At the Slytherin table:

Pansy: "What the heck is Draco doing with HER?"

Goyle: "I don't know. Draco has always talked badly about her- almost as badly as he talks about you, Pansy, and called her Mudblood. Why would he be acting like this?"

Pansy: "Wait, Draco talks behind my back?"

Crabbe: "Yah, he's always talking about what a pig you are. But of course, _I_ don't think that way about you, Pansy."

Pansy: "Eww, I would never go out with you Crabbe. Yuck. We have to do something about their relationship, and soon."

At the Gryfindor table:

Ron: "If that slimy git does not take his hands off Hermione in two seconds I am going to go over there and beat him."

Harry: "Don't you think that is just a little illogical, Ron. Malfoy is stronger than you and you know it."

Ginny just smiled.

Lavender: "What are you smiling at Ginny?"

Ginny: "Oh, they might be archenemies, but you have to admit, they look really cute together."

Ron and Harry: "GINNY! How could you think something like that? Malfoy is _using_ Hermione."

Lavender: "Here she comes, why don't we ask her about it."

Back with Hermione and Draco:

"Oh no! I completely forgot we walked in holding hands!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're right, oh well. Everybody had to know about us sometime," Draco said.

"Us?" Hermione asked surprised at his wording.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" said Draco. 

Hermione's jaw dropped, but she snapped it shut as soon as she realized it. "Yes, Draco I will," Hermione said.

"Good. I'm really glad," Draco said.

"Well, I don't think I would be very welcome at the Slytherin table, so I'm going to sit at my normal table, okay?" Hermione said.

"Good idea. Good luck Hermione," said Draco.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling your going to need it more than me."

"I don't know, by the look on Weas-Ron's face, I think he wants to kill me."

"Oh, haha. Don't worry I'll be fine. Meet me right over here after dinner so we can go over to detention together," Hermione said as she started walking towards the Gryfindor table.

"Okay, I will," Draco yelled after her. 

Gryfindor table:

Ron: "Hermione! What were you doing with MALFOY?!?"

Hermione: "In case you were wondering Ron, what I do is none of your business. And just to let you know, Draco- yes Ron, I did say Draco, is my boyfriend."

Everybody's jaw at Gryfindor table dropped.

Harry: "Draco is your what?"

Hermione: "You heard me Harry, Draco- Ron what is your problem with me saying Draco?- Is my boyfriend!"

Ginny: "Hermione, I am so happy for you! Even if it is Malfoy."

Hermione: "Thanks Ginny. I took your advice, and look where it has landed me."

Ron: "What advice, Ginny?"

Slytherin Table:

Pansy: "Draco! What the heck is up with you and that filthy little Mudblood?"

Draco: "I don't know yet Pansy, I'm really not so sure; and don't you ever call her a Mudblood again."

Pansy: "So that means while you are still deciding, you can cheat on me? What is your problem Draco?"

Draco: "I don't see how I can be cheating on you if I was never going out with you in the first place. Hermione is my girlfriend, Pansy; my ONLY girlfriend."

Pansy: "What? Fine be that way Draco!"

Pansy left the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

Goyle: "So what did you do with Granger?"

Draco: "None of your business. I have to go. Hermione and me have a detention with Snape."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione saw Draco get up, so she went to go follow him. Draco didn't even stop at the door where he told Hermione he would meet her; he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Hey Cutie! Weren't you going to wait for me?" Hermione yelled after Draco.

"Oh! Hermione! I completely forgot! I am so sorry!" Draco said as he ran over to carry Hermione's books.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said.

They walked down the long corridor, and when they came to the fork (A/N: for those of you who don't know, a fork in the road is where the road is straight, and then at the same time you can either turn right or left.) in the hall. They turned left, and Peeves dumped a big bucket of water on Hermione's head. The impact of the fall caused Hermione to fall down and bite her lip. 

"PEEVES!" Draco yelled at the poltergeist, "What is your problem? Do we have to go get the Bloody Barron? He is my house ghost and all, and is already quite annoyed with you."

"No, that won't be necessary Draco. You see, I've been researching this spell in the library that turns ghosts into dust. Do you think I try it out on Peeves?" 

Hermione said. It seemed to scare Peeves because he was off as soon as Hermione said she would try it on him.

"Come on Hermione, we have to go upstairs and get you some dry robes to wear. You'll freeze if you don't change them," Draco said.

"Okay, we'll be late, but oh well, it is Peeve's fault."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione got into her room, she found a piece of parchment lying on her bed. She went over to it and picked it up. It read:

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozens rose, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale, and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind_

_It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

It's stronger than your pride 

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all._

(A/N: The note is a couple verses from the song "The Trouble with Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson.)

It was signed 'A Friend'. 

"Are you ready Hermione?" Draco said as he walked over to her, "What is that?" Draco pointed to the note.

"Oh, just a letter. It's nothing." 

"By the look on your face Hermione, I don't think it is nothing. Let me see it," Draco said as he reached for the piece of paper.

"No… Draco really, it's nothing," Hermione said as she blocked Draco's arm from picking it up.

"Are you sure? If someone is bothering you, I'll take care of them," Draco said sounding concerned.

"Yah I'm sure," Hermione picked up her wand and tapped the piece of parchment, "FLAMIO!" she muttered and the parchment burst into flames.

"Okay then, lets go down and meet Snape. We probably are already late." Hermione said.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked down to the dungeons again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You two are late. What kept you? And it better be a good excuse." Professor Snape boomed.

"Peeves dumped water all over Hermione causing her to fall, and her lip began to bleed, so we had to go back up to her room for her to get dry clothes, Professor," Draco explained.

"I see. I don't know why Albus does not get rid of Peeves. He is a bloody nuisance to this school." Snape said, "Okay, well your detention won't be too hard tonight. I will give you a list of ingredients and amounts, and you need to make 100 individual packets. I have a meeting to go to, so when you are done you are free to go. Remember there are no duplicating spells allowed. Okay now I have to go. If you need me, send an owl, it will know where to find me."

"Bye Professor," Hermione and Draco chimed.

They didn't do anything until they heard Professor Snape's footsteps fade in the hall.

"So, we have to make _100_ packets? This is going to take forever!" Hermione complained.

"Yah. And no magic," Draco said.

"Well we better get started then. I don't want to be up all night," Hermione said.

They gathered all the ingredients then began to package them. 

"Do you have anymore moonstone powder, Draco? I'm all out."

"Here you go," as Draco handed over the powder his hand lingered on hers for a second, "Do you know the story behind moonstone powder, Hermione?"

"No, can you tell me it?"

"Along time ago, there was a princess who was in love with commoner, but they could not be together because of their social status. When the commoner was forced to go to war, the princess was deeply upset, so the commoner gave her a moonstone. Moonstone was believed to keep the young lovers safe and very much in love. When the war was almost over, there was a terrible earthquake causing the moonstone to crumble into what is now moonstone powder. The princess kept just one crumb of the powder in a locket in hopes that it would keep her lover safe. Turns out, the commoner returned to her and because her parents had died in the war, she married the commoner. So supposedly the powder is not as strong as the stone…" Draco said, but Hermione finished the sentence for him.

"…but it still brings lovers together." Hermione finished, "That is so romantic Draco."

"Here," Draco said as he opened Hermione's locket and pinched a tiny bit of moonstone powder in it.

"Oh, Draco. Thank you," Hermione said as she leaned over to give Draco a kiss.

Draco began to blush, but overcame it quickly and kissed her back in return. The kiss became very passionate, and Draco began to slide his hand up Hermione's shirt, and she began to put her hands in his hair. Draco was about to pull Hermione's shirt off, when she moved away.

"No, we can't do it here. We still have 30 more packets to stuff, and it's already 11:30," Hermione said.

"Your right as always, Mina," Draco said.

He called me Mina! He has a nickname for me! Oh my goodness! 

"Come on, we have to finish," Hermione said.

Draco noticed how when she was putting moonstone powder in a bag her eyes drifted to her locket. _Way to go Draco. You scored big points with the moonstone powder and the locket._

"Okay we are all done," Draco said, noticing all the bags were full.

"Good, my hands hurt from all that work," Hermione said.

"Your hands look gorgeous to me," Draco began, "So do you eyes, and you lips, and your nose, and everything else."

"So are you saying you only like me for my looks, Draco?" Hermione said, tensing a bit.

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Good, because I like you a lot too."

"No, of course not. You have everything a guy would look for in a girl. On the inside—brains, talent, a great personality; you are perfect Hermione, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Come on, we have to go get to bed on Flitch will kill us since we are out past curfew," Draco said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco escorted Hermione and tucked her into her bed. 

"Good night, Mina. I had a lot of fun tonight, even if it was detention."

"Good night Draco. I'll see you in the morning. Wait for me for breakfast okay?"

"Gotcha, night." Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco walked into his room and got into bed. Hermione was amazing; she was everything he had ever wanted; she was the perfect girl for him. She wasn't slutty like most of the girls Draco went out with; she had a good head on her shoulder. The only problem was she was a Mudblood. Lucius would have a fit if he knew Draco was with Hermione. He would have to figure something out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, how'd you like this chapter? I am so proud of myself for getting it up this quickly. Next chapter something BIG will happen. It'll be great. Hehe. Keep R/R! Thank you so much!

Hugs&Kisses,

Jenn


	5. La magie du Moonstone

DISLAIMER: WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE TRIVIA GAME: QUESTION NUMBER ONE: WHO OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY? NUMBER ONE? J.K. ROWLING. DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

A/N: I'm changing the 'naughty' scene in this chapter, so from now on my story is going to be PG13 

The next day went by like it normally would.. until after dinner. Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room, when Draco came out of his bedroom-clad in a pair of silk boxers, and well, that's about it. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch, and went over to her. 

"Hey, Mione, how are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm pretty good. What about you?" 

"Just pretty good?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just pretty good. But I know what would turn my answer into really good," Hermione said looking directly at Draco.

"And what is that?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave a hopeless sigh, "You know, you are pretty clueless sometimes, Draco. But I still love you anyway."

Draco gave a nervous laugh.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco passionately on the lips. Hermione pulled away and looked deep into Draco's eyes. 

"I'm ready," Hermione said.

Draco seemed to know what Hermione was ready for and gave her a little nod before he continued on with… (Hopefully you know what I'm talking about. If you're "old enough" to be reading a PG13 story, then you should know what I am getting at…)

After all there pleasure was over, Hermione lay relaxed in Draco's arms.

"Mione?" Draco whispered into the darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"It was the magic of the moonstone-it keeps us in love."

"You're right Draco," Hermione replied, half asleep.

Draco gently kissed Hermione on the lips, and watched as she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey Ya'll. I'm sorry this was so short, but I had to replace the chapter that was here before, because I heard fanfiction.net is taking off all rated R stories, and I needed to change mine to PG13. Sorry if this caused any trouble; but I really don't want my story taken off fanfiction.net!

Hugs&kisses,

Jenn


	6. Les Lettres

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.

_Italicized words are the characters thoughts unless it is a letter._

Chapter 6- The Letters

Hermione woke first and found a sleeping Draco on top of her. She peeled the covers off and found herself completely naked. She had completely forgot about the night before until she saw the little stain of dried blood on the sheets. _Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! How could you be so forgetful of the best night of your life?_ She must have stirred a little, because Draco's eyes opened and looked at Hermione. He hadn't noticed it last night, but she still wore her moonstone locket. 

"What time is it, Mina?" Draco asked groggily.

"Mmmm… 6:30. But it's Saturday, so we don't have to go to classes," Hermione replied.

"You were amazing last night," Draco said.

"Thanks, you were pretty good yourself," Hermione replied.

Draco leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "You are so beautiful Mina."

Hermione blushed and didn't know what to say, so she just leaned over and kissed Draco hard on the lips. 

"I don't know about you," Hermione began, "but I am starving."

"Me too. Should we go down to breakfast?" Draco asked.

"No, I have a better idea. I'll go ask Dobby if the house elves can bring some food up to us—it'll be more fun," Hermione said with a big grin on her face. 

"Your bad, Mina," Draco said.

Hermione giggled, "Of course."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had sent Crookshanks down with a note on his collar to Dobby asking him to bring some food up to them. 15 minutes later, Dobby arrived with a big tray.

"Dobby hopes this will be enough for Sir and Miss," Dobby said.

"Oh thank you so much Dobby; we really appreciate it," Hermione said.

"It was no problem at all; I even managed to go to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer. I'll see you later," Dobby said and left. 

Hermione and Draco sat down on the bed, and Hermione picked up a strawberry and held it up to Draco's mouth.

"Mmm.. thanks Mina," Draco mumbled.

Draco picked up another strawberry and put it between his lips. Hermione leaned over and bit off the piece that was protruding from his mouth, which turned into a very passionate, strawberry kiss. Hermione leaned back and giggled, and Draco flashed her one of his million-dollar-only-if-I-feel-like-it genuine smiles.  They finished there breakfast about an hour later, when an owl flew in for Draco. 

Draco recognized the owl immediately as his fathers. Draco held out his arm and the owl landed on it. As Draco untied the note from the owls foot, Hermione watched his face. She could tell Draco was worried about something. 

Draco opened the letter and read it:

Draco- 

_I have noticed a growing relationship between you and that filthy Mudblood and I do not approve of it at all. You will get rid of her immediately and not disgrace the Malfoy name any further. The Malfoy seed is very precious and only deserves to go to a Pureblood woman. I will give you one day to end this relationship with this Mudblood or else I will take matters into my own hands- which I guarantee you will not like. Remember, I am watching you; I know what you are doing every single second._

_-Lucius_

Draco's face visibly turned about 3 shades whiter as he reread the note. What was his father's problem? Why couldn't he ever mind his own business? He knew if he didn't end his relationship with Hermione soon, his father would result to murder; anything that would save the Malfoy name. 

Hermione interrupted Draco's thoughts. "Draco, are you okay? You don't look so good. Who was that letter from?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It was from my father. Sometimes I really wish that I did not bare the Malfoy name," Draco replied.

Another owl flew in for Hermione.

Hey Hermione! 

We haven't seen you in forever! You have been too busy with Malfoy we guess. Please meet us at the Three Broomsticks at 2 when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We all have a lot of catching up to do. Please owl so back with your reply.

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron and Ginny_

"Who was that from?" Draco asked.

"Oh it was from Harry, Ron and Ginny. They want me to meet them at the Three Broomsticks at 2 o'clock tomorrow. I think I might go, I haven't seen them in forever," Hermione said.

"I see. So I guess we won't be going to Hogsmeade together?" Draco inquired.

"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry. We can go next weekend together. I just haven't seen my friends in what seems like forever," Hermione said

"I understand. You go with them; you'll have a lot of fun," Draco said. Draco began to think as Hermione got out a piece of parchment to reply. _This will be the perfect opportunity to get rid of Hermione. I have to do something that will hurt her. If I explain the real reason she won't break up with me; she's not afraid of Lucius. Wait, what if I brought Pansy to the Three Broomsticks at 2 and made out with her in front of Hermione. It would be the perfect way. One day I can tell Hermione the truth-I am doing this to save her._

"Okay, all done. Well I think I'm going to go down to the Gryfindor common room. I promised Ron I would beat him in Wizard's Chess. I'll see you later though," Hermione said as she gathered her stuff to go.

"Okay, bye Hermione," Draco said. After she left, he could go ask Pansy to go to Hogsmeade with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco walked down the long hallway to the dungeon, where the Slytherin common room was. He found Pansy sitting in the corner reading a book. _Wow! I didn't know Pansy could read. I thought her head was too dense to process any information._

"Pansy, come here. We need to talk," Draco said.

Pansy had a look on her face that made her completely worried. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Oh don't look so worried, Pansy. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Pansy looked stunned. 

"Well say something or I might take back my offer." Draco said when Pansy didn't reply.

"Yes, I would love to go with _you_, Drackie," Pansy said, regaining her composure. 

"Good. I'll come by here around one o'clock. Okay?"

"Perfect Draco," Pansy said, "But tell me one thing Draco. Why aren't you going with Hermione instead?"

"You mean the Mudblood? She wasn't my type. You are Pansy," Draco replied. He swallowed. He couldn't stand talking bad about Hermione, but he was doing this to save her life, wasn't he? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next chapter will be _good. _ Thank you so much for R/R. You guys are lifesavers. Oh and also, I just realized but in previous chapters I spelled Hogsmeade wrong- so thanks to SwimGoddess for reminding me… 

Much love,

Jenn


	7. Déception et trahison

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.

Italicized words are the characters thoughts unless it is a letter. Chapter 7- Deception and Betrayal  

Hermione was so excited about her day at Hogsmeade with her best friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny. She missed hanging out with them, and needed to catch up on what was happening in Gryfindor.  

Draco knocked on the door; he wanted to say goodbye to his love because he knew it would be the last time she would talk to him pleasantly. 

"Bye Hermione, I guess I'll see you later when you get back from Hogsmeade. I love you," Draco said.

_Oh my gosh! Draco just said those precious three words. I love you._

"Love you too," Hermione said.

"Remember that, okay?" Draco said.

"I will."

"Promise?" Draco said he had to get Hermione to know that he did care about him.

"I promise," Hermione said.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know I love you, okay?"

"Okay Draco!" Hermione said getting annoyed, "What's all this about anyways?"

"It's nothing, just remember it," Draco said and walked back to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione slowly walked over to the Gryfindor common room. Why was Draco so persistent about saying he loved her? It was almost like he was saying good-bye. When Hermione heard all the yells of laughter coming from the common room, she soon forgot about Draco and began to remember the good old days when she lived in the Gryfindor dormitories. 

"Super-Hero" Hermione said and the portrait swung open, enrapturing Hermione in excitement.

"Hermione! Over here!" she heard someone yell. She turned her head and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny waving at her.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione said as she gave each of them a hug, "Are you guys ready to go?" 

"Yes we are. We've been waiting all morning. Let me go get my purse," Ginny said and walked off to her dormitory. 

Ginny came back out, and they all went outside to get a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade. It was already 1:30, so they decided to go over to the Three Broomsticks right away and meet the rest of the Gryfindor's there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco," Pansy asked, "why do you keep looking at your watch. Do we have to be somewhere at a certain time?"

"Uh, why don't we go down to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer. I'm kind of thirsty," Draco said, obviously very nervous.

Draco and Pansy proceeded there way through the busy streets of Hogsmeade. When the got to the Three Broomsticks, Draco spotted Hermione immediately but walked right past her table. He dragged Pansy off to the hall where the bathrooms where, hoping Hermione would follow. He saw Hermione get up from her chair and head in his direction, so he quickly pushed Pansy against the wall and began to kiss her- hard. He thrust his tongue into Pansy's mouth and moved his hand up her shirt, drawing lazy circles with his finder against her stomach. 

Hermione turned the corner and saw a couple making out behind the telephone booth. She squinted and saw the unmistakable hair of Draco Malfoy. Tears began to stream down her face.

"DRACO!!" Hermione yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco and Pansy turned and Draco smirked at Hermione.

"What does it look like I was doing," he paused preparing himself to say the words that he swore he would never say to her, "Mudblood".

"Draco how could you? I gave myself to you and you go and make out with her?" Tears were now coming out uncontrollably. "I thought you loved me."

"Ha. Me, a Pureblood, love you, a Mudblood, yah right. You were just a good fuck. Practice, you know; a Malfoy can never make a fool out of himself, especially in bed," Draco said. He hated how Hermione kept crying and wanted to kiss her tears away. _This is for her own good._ He reminded himself.

"You heard him, Mudblood. Go away now, we're busy," Pansy said, hugging Draco possessively. 

"You stay out of this Pansy," Draco said, not wanting to make it worse for Hermione.

"I just don't understand… what happened this morning, the moonstone powder…" Hermione began but Pansy cut her off.

"He gave you moonstone powder? Haha. He sure fooled you. You do know the story behind moonstone powder don't you?" Pansy said.

Hermione glared at Draco, "I thought I did. Would you care to explain the REAL story, Pansy," Hermione asked.

"Well, they say that moonstone powder, when given to a girl and worn around her neck will help the man who gave it to her get her in bed easier," Pansy began to laugh, "Your so gullible Mudblood."

"How could you Draco?" Hermione said as she stormed away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry saw Hermione running towards the table with tears streaming down her face, and ran up to her.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked, embracing her in a hug.

"Draco," Hermione sobbed.

Ron who was now listening heard the name Draco and ran over to him and punched him in the face. Draco, did expect that, and fell to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE, MALFOY?" Ron yelled. 

"I did nothing Weasel. Your girlfriend just happened to walk in on Pansy and myself," Draco said nonchalantly.

"MY GIRLFRIEND? SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Ron yelled at Draco.

Harry ran up to Ron and grabbed him back before he could do anything else to Draco. Draco looked over Harry and saw Hermione crying into Ginny's shoulder. 

"Malfoy, I don't know why you enjoy hurting people so much, but I hope you realize how much you hurt Hermione and I also hope one day you suffer all the pain she is suffering right now," Harry said and lead Ron away from a sorry looking Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's face was so tearstained that Ginny had to take out her powder and brush it all over Hermione's face.

"It's okay Hermione. Draco was a selfish pig, and you know that," Ginny said as she and the boys lead Hermione back to Hogwarts.

"Yah Hermione, we should have known Malfoy would do something like that," Ron said.

"Thank you so much you guys for being there for me," Hermione said between tears.

"Anytime Mione," Harry said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got back to Hogwarts Hermione ran up to her room knocking into Professor Snape on the way. 

"Oh, I am so sorry Professor, I was in a hurry to get to my room. I have had the worst day ever you see, and I don't know how it could possibly get any worse, so if you are going to give me a detention, could you please give it to me for tomorrow…" Hermione rambled on until Snape cut her off.

"Enough Hermione, your just talking nonsense. I won't give you a detention because you seem distressed enough," Snape said as he noticed the tearstains on her cheek, "but next time, don't run. This will be a warning."

"Thank you so much Professor," Hermione said as she began to walk towards her room. 

In her room, Hermione flopped down onto the bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Hermione took out a piece of paper and began to write a note to Draco. She couldn't think of anything personal to write- she had already said it all at the Three Broomsticks, so she wrote down the lyrics of one of her favorite songs. She looked out the window and saw the Draco was just arriving at Hogwarts so she quickly ran over to his room and laid the note down on his bed. She went back into her room and laid down her bed to cry some more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco walked into his room and noticed a piece of parchment lying on his bed. He picked it up figuring it was from Hermione and read it:

_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want their sympathy _

_It's cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that? 

_Well I just have to say_

_Before I let go…_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_Cause what you did was low_

_No I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go._

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_Cause what you did was low_

(A/N: The note was from the song "Low" by Kelly Clarkson.)

Draco read back over the note, figuring it was from a song. Some parts were blurry, probably from tears. He knew he had hurt Hermione badly, but he couldn't risk her life. He loved her too much. He walked in to the bathroom and saw the trashcan was filled with Kleenex. She was making this too difficult for him. In the back round he heard music playing and tried to make out the words. 

_Roll over baby_

_The time has come_

_To make a little bit more room_

_I've hung around you_

_It's getting tough_

_I think I'm gonna break down soon_

_Well, I remember_

_Crying in the park_

It was getting dark 

_Suddenly I looked up_

_You were my sky_

_So go on_

_And sleep darlin'_

_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?_

_It's cool baby_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_Well, I'm so sorry_

_Got to the station a little too late_

_Such a shame_

_We just missed the train_

_Just missed the train_

(A/N: the lyrics are from the song "Just Missed the Train" by (guess who?) Kelly Clarkson. Can't you tell I love her songs?)

Draco wanted to cry, but his Malfoy pride would not let him. Instead he pulled the covers on his bed over him, and inhaled the sweet scent of when Hermione slept there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys. Poor Hermione. I would hate to be in her shoes right now. Oh well, you'll have to see what happens next to her…. Bum bum bum….. Thanks for R/R. You guys are the best! I would write more to this chapter, but my laptop is out of batteries… so I got to go soon before it shuts down. 

XoXo,

Jenn


	8. Enfoncé

Hey Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. You guys rock! SwimGoddess: Thanks, so much, Catie! LoL the next chapter after this will be up shortly.  
  
Rogue: Whoa! I don't think I have ever received more compliments on a story! Thank you so much. I really glad you like it.  
  
Celestial Angel: Hermione will learn the real story in later chapters, but it won't be told by Draco, I think. I'm not completely sure yet. Oh and I'm not sure if Hermione is going to get pregnant. That happens in very DM/HG fanfic and I want this one to be different, but don't hold me to that because I might change my mind. you never know. (  
  
Carshaa: I know it's sad, but you'll have to see how Hermione handles it. that's where the real story takes place, and as a matter of fact, that begins in this chapter, so I have to get writing, don't I?  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT. Italicized words are the thoughts of the character unless it is a letter. Chapter 8- Jaded  
  
Hey Ja ja jaded You gotch yo mama's style But you're yesterday's child to me So jaded You think that's where it's at But is that where it's suposed to be You're gettin' it all over me X - rated  
  
My my baby blue Yeah I been thinkin bout you My my baby blue Yeah your so jaded And I'm the one that jaded you  
  
Hey Ja ja jaded In all it's misery It will always be what I love And hated And maybe take a ride to the other side We're thinkin' of We'll slip into the velvet glove And be jaded  
  
My my baby blue Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you My my baby blue Yeah I'm so jaded And baby I'm afraid a you  
  
Your thinkin's so complicated I've had it all up to here But it's so overrated Love and hate it Wouldn't trade it Love me jaded  
  
Hey Ja ja jaded There ain't no baby please When I'm shootin' the breeze with her When everything you see is a blur And extasy's what you prefer  
  
My my baby blue (blue blue blue blue yeah) Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you My my baby blue (blue blue blue blue yeah) Yeah I've been thinkin' 'bout you My my baby blue Yeah you're so jaded (Jaded) Jaded (Jaded) Your so jaded Cause I'm the one that jaded you ~Jaded, Aerosmith (A/N: I know this song is really old, but I love it, and don't you think it fits perfectly with the title? Hehe real creative Jenn.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning was back to the same routine Hermione had grown up used to- the one without Draco. She got up extra early so she wouldn't have to face Draco on her way to breakfast; she was afraid that if she saw him she would break down in tears again. It was too much for her. Hermione remembered that they shared a bathroom, so she hurried into the bathroom and grabbed everything that belonged to her from her toothpaste to her makeup. She could do all that in her room because she had a sink in it.  
  
Draco heard a noise from the bathroom and stirred. Maybe if I am lucky, I will be able to catch her in the bathroom before she leaves for breakfast. He walked over to the bathroom door in his boxers- she had seen him naked already so it really didn't matter to him. I have to remember to be mean to her. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Mudblood. Could you be any louder in here? If you are going to get up early from now on, do you think you could turn the volume level down?" Draco said, trying to remember how to act like the "old" Draco.  
  
"Oh does it really matter to you? You wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway; you'd be too busy shagging Pansy all night long," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Pansy? How could she compare to you?" Draco asked. He meant what he said though, Hermione was much better in bed than Pansy, but he hid his real feelings by covering it up in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
"So were back to calling each other by our surnames?"  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"What are you doing in here anyway," Draco paused, "Granger."  
  
"What does it look like I am doing? Are you as blind as you are a git? No, nevermind, your blindness wouldn't compare."  
  
"So I guess we are back to snapping at each other as well," Draco said, "Why are you packing?"  
  
"Because, the less I have to see your face, the better I'll be able to get over the fact that you are deep-down a horrible person. I loved you Draco, but I can't get over the fact that you would do something that cruel to me, even if you did hate me," Hermione said, desperately trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Draco just stared at her, "I never hated you. I hated your friends, Potthead and Weasel."  
  
"Oh, so you just wanted to get me in bed to make them mad. You are disgusting, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said and ran back to her room, slamming the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Draco stood there, staring at the door, hoping she would run back to him and into his arms. That went real smooth Draco. Draco bushed slicked back his hair and went back into his room to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Draco arrived in the Great Hall Hermione was already there, with her friends. Normally Hermione was right in the conversation, but today she seemed to be looking into to space. She had a blank expression on her face. Draco looked at her and mouthed "I'm sorry." He though no one saw, but Harry did.  
  
Harry didn't know what was going on. He knew there was something more than Draco playing Hermione. Since he loved Hermione like a sister, he vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of it.  
  
Everything that had happened that morning kept replaying itself in Hermione's head. She wanted it to be like it was a few days ago. She wanted to love and be loved in return. She didn't want anybody to catch on, but Hermione was miserable.  
  
Hermione looked at today's schedule and noticed that her first class was double potions. Oh great. I have double torment today. Two periods of Snape and Draco, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Earth to Hermione? Do you hear us talking to you?" Hermione snapped back to reality when she heard Ginny talking to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry could you repeat the question? I was kind of blanking out," Hermione said focussing back on Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, I worry about you sometimes. I said that you should eat something. You haven't touched food or drink since Malfoy acted like a jerk to you. Here have this peach cobbler; it is out of this world.  
  
"Oh no. I'm really not hungry. I couldn't eat a bite. I think I am going to go to the library before class; finish that essay Professor Binns wanted," Hermione got up to leave.  
  
Everybody was watching Hermione. Something was the matter.  
  
When Hermione got up, she stood there for a second, regaining her balance. Everything went black and fuzzy, and she began to sway. The last thing she heard before she fell was Harry call out her name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many people from different houses came over and formed a circle around Hermione. Even some Slytherins came to 'see what all the commotion was about'. Harry saw Draco make his way over, trying to hide the concerned look on his face.  
  
Harry kneeled down and gently shook Hermione. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she had a bewildered look in her eyes.  
  
"Clear the way!" hollered the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall, "Hermione! Oh my goodness!"  
  
Hermione, now awake and fully conscious tried to prop herself up, but had no luck; she fell back down again.  
  
"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Professor McGonagall called. Moments later, a plump witch came running over to the crowd.  
  
"Everybody move; I'm going to levitate her to the hospital wing!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, wishing it to be over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke, she found herself on an uncomfortable cot in a white room.  
  
"Oh, your awake," Madam Pomfrey said when she noticed Hermione staring at her.  
  
"Yes, I am, may I go to class now? I am feeling quite fine," Hermione asked.  
  
"You may once you eat something. I think you fainted because of malnutrition," Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Hermione an apple and a bagel. "Drink this too," and she gave Hermione a gigantic glass of water. "Once you are done, I will write you a pass to go to class."  
  
Hermione did as she was told, but she knew the reason she had fainted wasn't because of malnutrition. While she was out, she had something like a dream. Someone was calling her in some different language. All she could remember was a horse voice saying this: "Je vous veux" over and over. Hermione got up and changed into her robe so she could head to the last portion of potions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione briskly walked though the dungeon halls remembering when her and Draco had detention down here. Why can't I get Draco out of my mind? Everything I do seems to remind me of something Draco and I did before. Hermione came to the potion classroom, and knocked before she walked in.  
  
"Do you have a pass, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked nonchalantly.  
  
Everybody turned around to get a glimpse of Hermione.  
  
"Here you go, sir," Hermione said as she handed Snape a yellow slip of paper.  
  
"From Madam Pomfrey? I heard about your little mishap in the Great Hall. All the Professors seemed to be so worried, but I took it as a plea for attention," Snape said.  
  
"But Professor." Hermione began.  
  
"5 points from Gryfindor. You should no better than argue with a Professor. Take your seat Ms. Granger," Snape said.  
  
Hermione took her seat next to Harry.  
  
"Are you okay, Mione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I need to talk to you later," Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked over and saw the look of concern in Harry's eyes. He wanted more than anything to go over and comfort Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Snape began to explain the potion they would make in class today.  
  
"You will be making a vanishing potion today," Snape began, "the ingredients, amounts and directions are on the board. When you are finished, you will bring a sample up to me, and make the object I give you disappear by pouring the solution on it. You may begin."  
  
Hermione looked at the board. This potion looks fairly easy. She went up and gathered her ingredients while her cauldron heated up. Pour chicken blood into cauldron and let boil for 20 seconds stirring counterclockwise every 2 seconds for 4 seconds. Shouldn't be too hard. Hermione was the first to finish her potion as usual and brought it up to be tested.  
  
"You like to show off don't you Ms. Granger by always finishing first." Snape said as a statement instead of a question.  
  
Hermione didn't reply she only handed him the vile containing 1-ounce of potion- enough to make a whole elephant disappear.  
  
"You will pour your potion on this quill; if done correctly, if will vanish instantaneously " Snape instructed.  
  
Hermione poured her the vanishing potion of the quill and waited; nothing happened.  
  
Hermione Granger not able to do a correct potion? Serverus thought. "A zero, Ms. Granger, for not being able to make a vanishing potion correctly," Snape said, braking Hermione's trance with the visible quill.  
  
The whole class stared up at Hermione. Draco looked astonished. The whole class had the same thoughts. Hermione Granger got a zero!?! That couldn't be right.  
  
"You don't need to stand up here Ms. Granger. Staring at the quill will not make it disappear," Snape said breaking the silence.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione sulked back to her seat. He knew that her mind was elsewhere, and he knew exactly what it was on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the rest of Hermione's class, she could not do a single spell correctly. Professor McGonagall noticed this.  
  
"Hermione, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see you after class," McGonagall said while the class was reading up on the history of transfiguring cats.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered dismally.  
  
The bell rung and Hermione walked up to Prof. McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you," Ron asked.  
  
"No, you go ahead, I'll meet you in Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione replied.  
  
After Ron and Harry left, Prof. McGonagall began to talk. "Are you okay, Hermione? I talked to your other professors and they said you have been doing poorly in their classes as well."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. That was all she could think of saying.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything that's bothering you?" McGonagall persisted. She wanted to find out what the matter with Hermione was. Hermione was her prized student, and she didn't want anything to change that.  
  
Hermione broke down in tears. She needed to tell somebody what she was feeling, and Professor McGonagall had given Hermione a motherly appearance.  
  
"Oh, Professor. It's Draco," Hermione sobbed into McGonagall's shoulder.  
  
Minerva was very aware that Hermione was with Draco Malfoy a few days ago.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I found him with. Pansy. He was cheating on me right after he told me he loved me."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. I am so sorry. They have always said the lioness and the serpent could never get along. I don't know why it would change for you two. Here, have a cup of tea and a biscuit. It will make you feel better," Minerva said. How could Draco be so mean to her? Oh of course, he was a Malfoy, and she was a muggle born.  
  
"Thank you Professor, but I really can't stay. I don't want to miss anymore of my classes today. Thank you for listening to me, I really appreciate it," Hermione said as she wiped tears off her cheek.  
  
"Anytime you need someone to talk to Hermione, let me know," Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Er you okay Hermione?" Hagrid said when he saw Hermione walk towards his hut.  
  
"I'm fine, Hagrid. Sorry I'm here late, Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me."  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed her face was tearstained again.  
  
"Dats fine, now as I were saying, yer got to be careful around chilomars. They can tell yer utmost feeling. If yer depressed, they'll turn a bluish color. If yer in a great mood, they'll turn a yellowish color. It is not good to be around a chilomar if yer don't want anyone to know what yer feeling," Hagid explained to the class who was busier looking at the chilomars then listening to Hagrid.  
  
"Now, I want each of you to come up 'ere and put yer hand on the chilomar's back. It'll tell if yer what mood yer in," Hagrid said.  
  
Draco got anxious. He badly wanted to see what color the chilomar turned when Hermione touched it.  
  
"Who wants to go first? Now don't be shy. Yer all er going to haf to go," Hagrid said when no one raised there hand.  
  
A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand and touched the chilomar's back. It turned a purplish color.  
  
"That er means yer bored," Hagrid said.  
  
Everybody had gone except Hermione. She remembered how the chilomar turned green when Draco touched it. Hagrid told the class that it meant Draco was anxious.  
  
"Has everybody gone?" Hagrid asked the class.  
  
"I haven't," Hermione said as she walked up to the chilomar. She put her hand on the furry back and the chilomar turned a deep, dark blue color; it was almost black.  
  
Hagrid seemed frozen in position for a moment while he tried to comprehend the color the chilomar turned. "That color- I've never seen a chilomar turn that dark before. It means er. you are deathly miserable," Hagrid said so slowly that Hermione thought time had slowed.  
  
Everybody stared at Hermione with their mouths wide open. Draco was in disbelief. Did Hagrid say deathly miserable? Hermione wouldn't do anything that stupid, would she?  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the stares, so she turned on her heels, and ran back to the castle as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione leapt up on to her bed and began to cry her heart out. The chilomar just confirmed what she was most afraid of; Hermione Granger was depressed; completely jaded thanks to Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ahhhh. I know! I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I'm tired of typing. I've written this chapter and another chapter for my other story: Love Hate and a Whole New Attitude (read it if you feel like it, and please review if you do!!!!!!!!!!(Oh if you click on my pen name, it will tell you where it is located) I've already thanked my reviewers, so I am free to go. Until next chapter- Hugs&Kisses, Jenn 


	9. Les Arts Foncés

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT!

Italicized words are the characters thoughts unless it is being used in a letter or to emphasize a word! 

Chapter 9: The Dark Arts

Hermione missed dinner. It was already 9 o'clock and Draco was back in his room. He was extremely tired, but couldn't fall asleep. Even though she wasn't wailing, Draco could still hear her sobbing from her dormitory. It kept him up. He knew she was crying because of what the chilomar had discovered-Hermione was depressed.

Hermione was sick of crying. Her room was stuffy, and she needed some fresh air and she needed to see the chilomar again- she could prove she wasn't depressed. No one was allowed out of the castle after 6, and she didn't have a window in her dormitory either. Her only option was to climb out of the balcony in the common room. She opened her door very quietly making sure Draco wasn't in the common room. _He might not have feelings about me anymore, but he still wouldn't let me go out._ It was all clear, so Hermione made her way through the dark room. She bumped into a table and swore loudly. 

Draco heard someone swear and figured it was Hermione, but why was she out of her room?

Hermione opened the door leading to the balcony and stepped out. _Mmm… it's so peaceful out.  Hermione made her way over to the railing and climbed over it, but she froze when a strong hand held onto her wrist tightly. She looked up into the steel blue eyes of Draco Malfoy._

"What the heck do you think you are doing Her-Granger?" Draco said. He thought she was going to take her life. "Suicide isn't the only way out, you know."

"Ha! You thought I was going to jump?" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"That's what it looked like, until you said that," Draco frowned.

"I only wanted to go see the chilomar again. I am not depressed, and I am going to prove it," there was a pregnant pause before Hermione continued, "to myself. Trust me Malfoy, my life is much more important than my feelings for you."

Draco smirked. "You wish Granger."

"Can you let go of me now?" Hermione said. Draco had completely forgot that he was holding on to her- it felt so natural, like something he did everyday. _Something I used to do everyday. He pulled his hand away quickly, causing Hermione to lose her balance and wobble on the railing. Draco noticed and grabbed her again._

"Thanks," she mumbled, Draco was the last person on Earth she wanted to say thanks to. 

"Sure. You can't be out here this late. Come on, I'm not going to let you go," Draco said.

"Excuse me? Since when can you tell me what to do? Never. Now, get off of me!" Hermione in a voice that Draco remembered from years ago.

Draco didn't listen to her; instead he pulled her back over and set her down inside the common room.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?!? What I do should be none of your concern!" Hermione yelled losing her temper. 

"You are my concern because if anything happens to you, who will be the first person everybody blames? ME! Everybody knows  now what happened at the Three Broomsticks," Draco yelled noticing how Hermione's expression changed when he mentioned the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione regained control of her expression, and put on an annoyed look. "From now on Draco Malfoy I'll be at you beck and call. How's that sound? If there's something I want to do, I'll ask you first. Just so your sickening Malfoy reputation won't get ruined!" Hermione slammed her dormitory door, and fell asleep. No tears came this time; she was too mad at Draco to think about anything else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione awoke to the obnoxious sound of her muggle alarm clock. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" it screamed at her to get up.

She flung her arm and smacked it. It stopped beeping. Hermione got up and ran to the shower, wanting to take one before Draco came.

Too late. Draco was getting in the shower right when she walked in. 

"Ahh!" Hermione put her hands on her face and shook her head.

"What?!?" Draco yelled.

"Nothing," she said and went back to her dormitory. She decided that washing her face, deodorant and a hair tie were going to take place of her shower. She shoved her robe over her head and headed down for breakfast.

She was the first one from Gryfindor there, so she was very vulnerable to rude Slytherin comments. Pansy Parkinson walked up to Hermione.

"Aww, poor Mudblood. Draco left you for me. How sad. I guess he doesn't want some pond scum like you to trash his reputation," Pansy said in her squeaky voice.

"Gosh, Pansy. Can you even shut up? Your as obnoxious to listen to as my alarm clock going off after 2 hours of sleep," Hermione said, opening a book. Her comment seemed to slap Pansy in the face because she sulked over to Draco.

Hermione heard Pansy complain to Draco, "Drakie! That Mudblood over there just said I was obnoxious!"

"And she wasn't lying either," Draco replied nonchalantly.

Hermione laughed for what seemed like the first time in ages. _Pansy hasn't changed much. Just then a whole crowd of Gryfindor's came running into the hall. _

"Hermione, are you feeling okay? I wanted to come check on you last night but Ron wouldn't let me; he said you needed to be alone for a while." Ginny yelled.

"I'm feeling a tad better, but I'm still really upset. Little things get to me, the simplest things like a knot in a shoelace. I really don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey for help though," Hermione sighed. Curse Draco! All this was because of him.

"Hermione, if there is _anything_ I can do. Let me know, okay?" Ginny said.

"I will Ginny, I will."

Ron and Harry walked over. "Hey Mione!" they chimed.

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Oh look!" Neville Longbottom shouted from across the table, "our progress reports are coming!"

"Oh no," Hermione groaned. Normally she would look forward to this type of stuff, but she knew she was not going to be happy with this one.

An owl dropped Hermione's report onto her plate. She picked it up and read it:

Hermione E. Granger

7th Year Hogwarts Student

Head Girl

History of Magic: D-

Transfiguration: D+

Care of Magical Creatures: B+

Potions: F

Arithmacy: C-

D.A.D.A.: A+

Oh my goodness! My parents will kill me when they get a hold of this! A+ in Defense against the Dark Arts? Wow, at least I'm not flunking in every subject. Hagrid only gave me the B+ because he likes me, not because I deserve it.  Hermione tapped her wand against the paper and it folded up into a neat square. 

"We have a 2 and ½ hour free period today right?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Yes we do," Ron answered. 

"Good, because I need to go to Hogsmeade," Hermione replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I only need a few things. It would be a waste of your time," Hermione answered.

"I'm going to head to the library, see you guys later," Hermione said as she walked to the library. 

"She seems to be a lot happier," Harry remarked once Hermione was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, she does," Ron replied.

"I think she's hiding it. She doesn't want us to worry. I think she is depressed; she mentioned how little things upset her, that's not normal for Hermione," Ginny said. 

"Should we go to Madam Pomfrey about it?" Ron asked.

"No. I think we should see how she handles it first," Ginny replied. (A/N: Little did Ginny know HOW Hermione would handle it… hehehe!)

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione got to the library, she checked out every book on the Dark Arts that she could find. Every since her break up with Draco, the Dark Arts began to fascinate her. She could only find books on the history of Dark Arts, none on how to perform them, obviously. And no teacher would give her permission to check out something from the restricted section on that subject. So she decided that in Hogsmeade, she would try to find some spell books.

The warning bell rang, and Hermione rushed off to her first class- D.A.D.A., her new favorite class. 

"Good morning class," Professor Ziggeroff said, "Today we will be learning a little about You-Know-Who."

Hermione looked over and noticed Draco staring blankly at the teacher.

"First off, I would like to talk about Death Eaters," as soon as Ziggeroff said that, Draco raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Ziggeroff asked. 

"I'm sure that the ministry does not approve of you talking about Death Eaters in class," Draco said.

"I am very well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy, but I happened to talk to Mr. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and he agreed with me on this subject. I am only going to tell you what he approved."

Draco stuck up his nose. He didn't like being talked back to.

"As I was saying, we will begin by talking about the ceremony to become a Death Eater, or as You-Know-Who would call it, the Becoming of Evil Ceremony." 

The class shivered, but Ziggeroff ignored them.

"To be chosen to be a Death Eater, You-Know-Who must first recognize your ability with the Dark Arts. He is able to sense when you are becoming powerful at them. You-Know-Who will give signs to them usually though dreams, or nightmares. They are of him speaking in a different language. In later dreams, he gives the person direction on how to get to him."

Draco looked over at Hermione. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was staring intently at Prof. Ziggeroff; she looked in awe at what Prof. Ziggeroff was telling them. 

"Once you are at the Becoming of Evil ceremony, there is no turning back. By going there, it has the same effect as signing a contract," Ziggeroff finally seemed to notice all the blank faces in the class, "Does anybody have any questions about this before I continue?"

The only person who raised their hand was Hermione. 

"Hermione?" Ziggeroff asked.

"I was wondering Professor, is there any book I can get that will tell me about this ceremony and what happens in it. I find myself extremely interested in this topic," Hermione said.

"Actually there is, Hermione. I have a copy of it right here. Would you like to borrow it?"

"Oooooo! Yes please!" Hermione said, getting very excited. 

Ziggeroff handed her a tattered black leather book with gold writing on the front. The class watched as Hermione flipped though the pages. There were pictures of the cruelest things Hermione could imagine inside.

"Oh my goodness, Professor. Are you sure I am allowed to read this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, it is fine. It is a book you would find in the restricted section of the library, but you have my permission to read it," Ziggeroff told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said. 

Ziggeroff continued with his lesson, "At the ceremony, You-Know-Who who carves the Dark Mark into you right upper arm using a knife called the Marachikada knife which is dipped into henna ink before the mark is engraved in the skin."

The bell rung and all the students filed out of the classroom. 

"Thank you for the book," Hermione yelled as she exited the room. She had free period next, and she couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade. 

She found a carriage taxi, and got to Hogsmeade quickly. She looked around. All of the shops looked familiar.  There was Zonko's Joke Shop, The Weasley twins joke shop, the Three Broomsticks and so many more. Wait what about Diagon Ally? Hagrid has always told Harry and me that it was dangerous- dangerous because of Dark Magic!  Hermione sprinted down the dirt path to Diagon Ally. She found a creepy looking bookshop and went inside.

"May I help you?" a mean looking witch asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, I was looking for a book on the Dark Arts," Hermione began, "a spell book."

"A girl your age shouldn't be interested in the Dark Arts. Much too dangerous." The witch said.

"Oh, but I really am," Hermione pleaded with the witch.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you," the witch said as she led Hermione to a dusty old bookshelf. She looked over the shelves, and when she found the one she wanted, she blowed on the cover to get the dust off.

"The Darkest of the Dark" Hermione read. "By Abba Kazoo"

"You really shouldn't be reading this stuff," the witch said, "it will pollute a young mind like yours."

"Right…" Hermione said as she took the book from the old witch's hands, "How much is it?"

"15 galleons," the witch said. (A/N: I wasn't really sure how much a book like this would cost, so I'm guessing it would be like $50.00 if you bought it in the United States.)

"Wow! That's kind of expensive, but here you go," Hermione paid and left the store to go find a taxi carriage to get back to Hogwarts. 

On the taxi ride home, Hermione flipped though her new book. It was filled with the most gruesome spells someone could think of, like how to make someone's eyeball pop out of their head. She closed the book and looked out the window. Why am I so interested in the Dark Arts lately? It's kind of like 'poof' and I am interested in it. 

Hermione got back to school, and had an hour left of her free period, so she headed back to her dormitory. Instead of sitting in her room, she went into the common room because Draco's free period started in an hour. She would be all alone. She fluffed the pillows behind her and sat down

on the couch and began to read the book Prof. Ziggeroff gave her. She found it so fascinating to read about the rise of Voldermort and his Death Eaters. The book talked mainly about the Becoming of Evil ceremony. 

Hermione finished the book quickly because it wasn't that thick. She got out her journal and began to write in it. She heard a bell ring, and set all of her books, journal and report card down on the table and headed to class, forgetting that she left them in a place where Draco could look at them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank goodness, Draco thought as he heard the bell ring. He finally had a free period. He needed to study for a test he had later that day, so he headed up to his dormitory. Hermione's not here, so I can study in the common room. Draco went inside the common room and saw a pile of books and papers on the coffee table. Must be Hermione's. He looked closer, and saw that one of the books was the book Prof. Ziggeroff gave her. Curiosity got the better of Draco, so he went over and sifted through her stuff. He found her report card and opened it up.

Hermione E. Granger

7th Year Hogwarts Student

Head Girl

History of Magic: D-

Transfiguration: D+

Care of Magical Creatures: B+

Potions: F

Arithmacy: C-

D.A.D.A.: A+

Jeez, Hermione. You really are doing horrible- except in Defense against the Dark Arts.  Draco folded the report card up, and went back to sifting through her stuff. A journal? Draco looked at the book more closely. It definitely was a diary of some sort. He opened it up and found Hermione's super neat handwriting. He turned and began to read some passages in it.

…Draco told me he loved me. I couldn't believe it. But he said it kind of funny like over and over as if he were saying good bye. Ah, I guess he was saying goodbye because I saw him making out with Pansy at the Three Broomsticks. I made a complete fool of myself and cried in front of him. I miss the way he touched me- I shelter myself when I see him, but I hide it and act like I did a year ago towards him. I long for his touch. If I could turn back time, I would never have let myself fall for Draco, and I definitely wouldn't have slept with him if I knew I would get myself into this mess.

Yours truly,

A broken-hearted Hermione

Draco noticed how some of the words were blurred because of tears. He wished he could turn back time too so he would never have broken her heart. He flipped the page and noticed the ink was still a bit wet. She must have written it right before I came in.

… The book Professor Ziggeroff gave me is so interesting. Its also really scaring me-badly. Remember when I told you about that dream, actually it was more of a nightmare, which I had when I fainted? I think I understand it better. I think Lord Voldermort was talking to me. I can't remember what he said in the dream though; it was in some other language. Latin perhaps? Professor Ziggeroff said that people who have that dream, would have it again. I'm scared, I don't want to have it again, but there is something comforting about the fact that someone as powerful as Voldermort wants me. Will I faint again? I don't know. I'll have to reread the book or maybe I should talk to Professor. Anywho, I got a new book today at a bookshop in Diagon Ally. The witch who sold it to me said I was too young to be practicing Dark Magic spells- but what would she know? I have to go find some spiders later so I can practice a few spells on them…

Hermione

What is Hermione getting herself into? Draco wondered. He looked at the other book on the table. It was called "The Darkest of the Dark". He opened it up and gasped. How could his Hermione be into this type of stuff? Gosh, if she weren't a muggle-born, Lucius would love her. 

"What are you doing looking though my stuff, Malfoy?" he heard a voice yell from behind him. He turned around. It was Hermione with her hands on her hips looking extremely angry with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter wasn't the greatest- I know. The one part that might be a little confusing is: Hermione is still very depressed in this chapter; she's just hiding it b/c she doesn't want people to worry about her. I hope to have the next chap up soon. Thank to the following for reviewing chapter 8: carshaa. Oh and I know this will kind of sound stupid, but what does OOC mean… I'm not sure what all of this lingo means yet. 

Much Love,

Jenn


	10. Le Callings Obtenant Plus fort

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND PROFESSOR ZIGGEROFF. Words with a single quote (') around them are the thoughts of characters.  
  
Chapter 10: The Callings Getting Stronger  
  
"Why are you looking though my stuff Malfoy? I've already asked you once, don't make me ask you again!" Hermione screamed. She was turning red. Draco had read her diary. He had read what she felt about him. Hermione broke down, "Haven't you done enough damage to my life already?" Hermione snatched her things out of Draco's reach and headed to her room. "Don't interfere with my life anymore okay?"  
  
She slammed the door, but she could have sworn she heard Draco mumble, "I'm sorry Hermione for what I have lead you into thinking and doing." 'No, he didn't say that. You're hearing things now.'  
  
Hermione put the jar that was in her pocket containing spiders on her bed. 'I feel sorry for you guys. No free will. Oh well, you shouldn't feel too much pain.' Using her wand she created a pair of tongs, and lifted one spider out of the jar and put it into another separate one.  
  
"I guess I should start with the unforgivable curses," Hermione muttered to herself. "Let's see shall we start with the Imperius Curse," Hermione positioned her wand over the spider and muttered, "IMPERIO!"  
  
The spider did nothing. "Hmm.. maybe I have to say it with more feeling. IMPERIO!"  
  
The spider stood up on its front legs and appeared to do a handstand.  
  
"Am I good or what?" Hermione said, "Okay now on to the Cruciatus Curse," (A/N: I'm having to research these curses in the forth book.) "ENGORGIO!" Hermione muttered with all the feeling she could put into a spell. The spider began to swell and it was as big as her hand.  
  
"Ahhhh! REDUCIO!" Hermione shouted. She wasn't exactly keen on spiders, especially big ones.  
  
"Mudblood! What is the matter with you? Enjoy screaming to keep your mind off my gorgeous body?" she heard Draco yell from the other room.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Aren't' you supposed to be in class anyway?" Draco yelled back.  
  
"It wouldn't matter my grades suck already," Hermione said regretting it instantly. She didn't want Draco to know she was struggling in school.  
  
"Whatever," Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione went back to her spiders. "Okay, and now for the other part of the Cruciatus Curse, CRUCIO!" The spider began to wither in pain. "Poor thing," she said as she muttered the countercurse.  
  
"And the last one, Avada Kedavra," she shivered. Whenever she remembered that curse she thought of Harry.  
  
"AVA-" Hermione couldn't bring herself to perform the curse. She knew that if anyone found out that she performed these curses she would have a life sentence in Azkaban. She lay back on the bed. Practicing those curses had taken a lot out of her, but she had to keep practicing.  
  
"Maybe I should look in my new book for a curse to try," Hermione opened "The Darkest of the Dark" and found one that looked interesting. The spell would make blood come out of the victim's mouth until it bled today.  
  
Hermione placed her wand over the spider in the jar, "BLEDAIO!" she muttered. Spider blood trickled from the spider's mouth till it shriveled up, dead. She flipped through the pages and found another interesting one that she could perform on herself. It was a spell form of Veritaserum. Hermione pointed her wand at herself. 'Here goes.' "TRUTHFA MAVDA!" 'Nothing seems different. Maybe I should ask myself a question. Do I still have feelings for Draco?' She heard a voice in her head answer. 'I still love Draco Malfoy. I need Draco Malfoy. I want Draco Malfoy; I lust for Draco Malfoy.' Hermione wanted to scream that she didn't, but she couldn't; the spell was too powerful. 'Where is the countercurse? Uh-oh! It's not in here. OH MY GOODNESS! I have to go talk to Professor Ziggeroff.'  
  
Hermione ran out of her room, knocking Draco over.  
  
"Watch it Mudbloood! Where are you going that is so important," Draco said.  
  
'Shit! I can't lie to him. He can't ask anymore questions!' "I need to see Professor Ziggeroff."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
'Oh no. Oh no!' "Because I performed a spell on myself and I can't find the countercurse," Hermione wailed as she ran trying to escape Draco's questions.  
  
"What spell?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned, but he wouldn't let himself show it.  
  
"Truthfa Mavda," Hermione answered against her will.  
  
"What does it do?" Draco inquired.  
  
"It is a spell form of Veritaserum,"  
  
"You mean I can ask you anything I wanted and you would have to answer me truthfully?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said sadly, "But please don't Draco. For the sake of what we used to have."  
  
"Hmmm." Draco said, pretending like he was debating on asking her something.  
  
"Draco, please," Hermione's voice turned into a whisper.  
  
"No, I have one question for you,"  
  
Hermione's face turned a shade lighter.  
  
"What happened when you fainted last time, what happened in your dream?"  
  
Hermione stood there. She didn't have the same burning sensation when she didn't answer. 'Maybe the spell wears off like Veritaserum does.'  
  
"No. It was nothing that would matter to you," Hermione answered boldly.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"I guess the spell wears off like Veritaserum does. Too bad for you," Hermione began to walk back to her dormitory when a tingling sensation came over her. Her vision became fuzzy and she grabbed a chair to support herself. She saw a black light flash, and she dropped to the floor.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled. She had fainted again. He picked her up and carried her into her room, setting her on her bed. He noticed the jar of spiders and the spell book. 'She has been practicing; she has been getting stronger with her Dark Magic skills.'  
  
Hermione was having the same dream. She was in a cold, dark dungeon staring at a cloaked figure. Red, snake like eyes peered back at her. It began to talk to her "Je vous veux. Venez à moi. Manoir." it said over and over in a horse whisper. The thing began to come towards her, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione yelled and opened her eyes to a staring Draco. (A/N: Don't spoil the surprise and translate what the thing said! It'll ruin it for you!)  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy, I need to go," Hermione said and got up.  
  
Draco held onto her wrist and wouldn't let her up, "What did you dream?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream," Hermione said.  
  
"Then what was it?" Draco asked.  
  
"A nightmare." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Granger, I don't want to sound concerned, because trust me, I am not, but I think you should talk to somebody about it. Whether it be Dumbledore, Ziggeroff," Draco paused, "or me."  
  
"No. I can't tell anybody, it's too." she paused trying to think of the right word, "it's too dangerous."  
  
'What am I thinking? Am I expressing my concern for her outloud? No!'  
  
Just then an owl flew in for Draco. He untied the parchment attached and read the letter to himself.  
  
Draco-  
  
Good you got rid of that Mudblood, but keep your eye on her. She has been practicing Dark Magic, and is becoming quite good at them. If she weren't a Mudblood, I would have her tutor you. -Lucius P.S. I expect you to be home for Christmas.  
  
Draco read over the letter again. 'Hermione practicing the Dark Arts and becoming good? And Christmas is in a couple of months, why would he be telling me this now?'  
  
"I'm leaving, Mudblood, it's time for dinner," Draco said as he ripped up the letter.  
  
"Wow, time flies by fast, okay. Don't you dare tell your Slytherin friends that I fainted again today," Hermione said.  
  
"Haha. Maybe I will. Depends on you behave yourself Mudblood," Draco smirked and walked out the door, missing the feeling of Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
Hermione followed him out and walked down to the Great Hall. She was starving.  
  
"Hermione? Why weren't you at your classes today?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione sat down at the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Oh. I, er. wasn't feeling well." Hermione answered.  
  
"I see. What did you have?"  
  
"I just had a really bad headache."  
  
"I copied the notes we took for you," Harry said.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Hermione said and gave Harry a week smile.  
  
"Mione, you could really use a chick night. Why don't you come over to the Gryfindor common room, and we can give each other makeovers, like we used too," Ginny said.  
  
"You know Ginny, I think that is exactly what need. But why don't you come up to my room instead, it'll be less crowded and Malfoy usually hangs out in the Slytherin common room so we won't be bothered by any boys," Hermione said.  
  
"And of course, you two are going to leave us out of this," Ron said, frowning.  
  
"Oh course," the girls said at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready. Come up in half an hour," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, see you later," Ginny said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione got to the Head Boy/Girl room she was surprised to find Draco sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Reading some more of your diary entries," Draco said.  
  
"Oh haha. I thought you would be down with the rest of your Slytherin "followers" or in the Slytherin common room," Hermione said.  
  
"No. I am tired tonight," Draco yawned.  
  
"Oh you really have bad luck don't you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, Ginny was coming up. Were having a Chick Night- you know, facials, makeovers, manicures, pedicures- the whole nine yards," Hermione said.  
  
Draco cringed. "Great just what I was in the mood for."  
  
"I'm going to get ready," Hermione said and headed off to her dormitory, "If Ginny comes, can you please let her in?"  
  
"Fine," Draco said, back to reading his book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny came at exactly 8 o'clock with an arms load of different masques, makeup and nail polish.  
  
She knocked on the wall, and Draco opened the portrait (A/N: Opened the portrait... haha I crack myself up sometimes.)  
  
"Why are you here Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I happen to live here too, Weasel," Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
Ginny walked right past Draco and into Hermione's room and closed the door. That was the last time Draco saw the two that night.  
  
Draco sat back on the couch and heard the occasional outburst of giggles. Or 'You'd look great in this color'. He figured that was what girls just did. He was clueless when it came to the female mind. He wasn't lying when he told Hermione he was tired, so he headed to his room. He was just about to get in bed when he heard a shrill scream come from Hermione's room. He ran out of bed and pushed open the door to Hermione's room; Hermione was lying on the floor; she had fainted again.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"She fainted again," Ginny said.  
  
"This is the second time today, I don't understand," Draco mumbled.  
  
"She fainted earlier today as well?" Ginny asked as she dragged Hermione to the bed.  
  
"Here, let me help," Draco said as he lifted Hermione up and set her on her bed, "yeah, this is the second time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was back in the dark dungeon. It didn't feel like a dream anymore; it felt real. She looked around until she saw the cloaked figure standing in the darkness. "What do you want?" she said in a timid voice.  
  
Draco and Ginny heard Hermione mumbling.  
  
"Venez au manoir," the figure said.  
  
"What mansion?" It was the first time Hermione could comprehend what the figure was saying.  
  
"Malfoy," it hissed, and Hermione woke up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione bolted up in bed, causing her to hit her head on the bed rail.  
  
"Mione, what happened?"  
  
Hermione seemed to still be in a trance as she answered, "He wants me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Muahhhahahaha. I pick the best spots to end a chapter, don't I? Don't worry though, the next chapter should be up soon. I have been doing a good job getting them up, haven't I? Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! XoXo, Jenn 


	11. Rêves Suivants

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROF. ZIGGEROFF AND THE BECOMING OF EVIL CEREMONY

_Italicized words are the thoughts of the character unless it is in a letter or used to emphasize words. _

Previously:

Hermione bolted up in bed, causing her to hit her head on the bed rail. 

"Mione, what happened?"

Hermione seemed to still be in a trance as she answered, "He wants me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11: Following Dreams

"Mione, _who wants you?" Ginny asked cautiously._

"He wants me," Hermione answered.

"Who is HE?" Ginny asked desperately trying to find reason in her best friend.

"Isn't it kind of obvious she isn't going to tell you, Ginny?" Draco asked, annoyed. 

But Hermione _did answer, "Voldermort." Hermione kept staring in front of her then shook her head, breaking the trance. "What happened?" she asked, confused._

"You fainted again, Mudblood," Draco answered.

"If you going to keep that sarcastic tone Malfoy, then go sod off, because I am not in the mood for it," Hermione said, looking straight into Draco's eyes. 

"Fine, why don't I go and get Dumbledore? Would that make you happy, Granger?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Leave, now Malfoy," Hermione said glaring at him.

"I'll stop," Draco said, not wanting to leave Hermione's side.

"Hermione, what happened when you fainted," Ginny persisted with questions.

Hermione looked up at Draco, not sure if she wanted to answer in front of him.

"I won't go tell anybody if that's what you're worried about, Granger," Draco said.

Hermione just scowled at him and began, "It wasn't like a normal dream, it was more… real. We-" Draco cut her off.

"Whose we?" Draco asked.

"Voldermort and me. Now can I continue or do you not want to know?" Hermione said.

"Please," Draco said.

"We were in a dark room. I think it was a dungeon of some sort. It was cold, dark and wet. When I looked across the room, there was a cloaked figure with red, snake like eyes staring back at me. The first time I fainted he kept saying something to me- in a different language, so I couldn't understand him. But this time I fainted, I could understand him. He said 'come to the mansion'. So I asked him what mansion, and he said…" Hermione trailed off. She couldn't tell them it was the Malfoy Mansion- something forcibly wouldn't let her.

"What mansion?" Ginny asked.

"I can't say. He won't let me," Hermione answered.

"He won't let you? How is he not letting you?" Ginny asked concerned.

"It's like he is inside of me. When I open my mouth to tell you, he closes it. He controls me," Hermione whispered.

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"We need to tell Dumbledore this, Granger," Draco said. Hermione noticed a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, don't tell me your concerned for me, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I'm not, except we're dealing with Voldermort. He's powerful, Hermione, really powerful," Draco said.

"Much as I hate to agree with him, Hermione, he's right. We really need to tell Dumbledore," Ginny said. 

"No, what I told you does not leave this room. Do you both hear me? If I find out that either of you told somebody, you will regret it," Hermione said angrily. The last thing she wanted was for someone to find out. All ready, she regretted telling them about her nightmare.

"Hermione, I'm worried about you. You might not want to believe it, but this is very serious," Ginny said sternly. 

"It really is, Granger," Draco said. 

"Out! Both of you! I don't want to hear it anymore. I should never have told either of you my nightmare," Hermione pointed towards the door and lay down on the bed, crying. Draco heard her say, "why does everything always happen to me?" before he walked out of the room with Ginny close behind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione fell asleep, and had another dream- or a nightmare. 

She was in the same dungeon- staring at a cloaked figure.

"Why do you keep calling me? What do you want of me?" Hermione asked it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny had forgotten her purse in Hermione's room, so she went back in to get it. She heard Hermione mumbling things like 'what do you want of me?' and ran back to get Draco.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Malfoy, she's dreaming again!" Ginny yelled in a panicked voice. 

"What the…" Draco didn't finish, he ran over to Hermione's side.

"Should we wake her?" Ginny asked.

"No, she has to deal with this on her own," Draco said, watching Hermione's lips move in her sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vous" the thing whispered.

"Why do you want me?" Hermione asked.

"Vous êtes plus puissant que vous savez. J'ai besoin de vous pour régner près de moi. Aidez-moi à conquérir les arts foncés."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It wants her?" Ginny asked.

"I wonder what it is saying to her," Draco looked into Hermione's face. Her expression had changed drastically. She looked terrified.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When do you want me to come to you?" Hermione asked.

"Ce soir à minuit.  Venez au manoir de Malfoy," (A/N: You can translate what Voldermort is saying on this page. You will understand what is happening better. Go to www.google.com and click on language tools. Voldermort is speaking in French.) the thing hissed.

"I will come to you my Lord," Hermione whispered, then her dream ended, and she talked no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my goodness. She just said she would come to him. But where is she going?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I don't know. We have to watch her though, very carefully," Draco said, apparently worried. 

"You still love her, don't you?" Ginny said more of a statement than a question.

Draco hesitated. Could he trust Ginny with his secret? "Yes, but I had to do that to save her."

"Save her from what?" Ginny asked.

"My father. He sent me a letter. He would kill Hermione if I didn't stop seeing her," Draco sighed, his secret was out.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth then?" 

"You know Hermione. She wouldn't have cared what my father said."

"You're right, she would have kept on loving you."

"You cannot tell her this when she wakes up though," Draco said very seriously.

"I won't. Some things are better left to have the right person tell her, at the right time. You are that person Draco, you decide when the time is right," Ginny got up to leave, "Good bye, Malfoy. Watch her, don't let anything happen to her."

"You can count on that, Weasley," Draco said, gently kissing Hermione on the forehead. He knew she was in a deep sleep and wouldn't know he had kissed her. It felt so good to have his lips rest on her skin- something he had missed. He pulled back, he didn't want her to wake up and find him kissing her. He walked back to his bedroom and sat on the bed; he would check on her every 20 minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up and checked her clock. It was 9:30 PM. _Oh my. I have slept for hours, oh, but there was no school today. _Then she remembered her dream. _Should I go to him? Professor Ziggeroff said it was like signing a contract by going- no backing out. But if I don't go, then who knows how long these dreams will continue._ Draco opened the door, true to his every 20-minute check-ups. 

"Your finally awake," Draco said.  

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?" Hermione asked, sleepily.

"Because you have been sleeping forever, I wanted to make sure you weren't dead- but like I said, it wouldn't make a difference to me," Draco said. 

"Oh, I almost forgot about your precious Malfoy reputation. Don't want to have killing on _YOUR record, do you?" Hermione said nonchalantly. _

"Exactly," Draco turned to leave the room.

"Draco," Hermione said, and Draco turned around._ She said Draco, not Malfoy._ He thought.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me for Pansy, I want the truth this time. And why did you lie to me about the moonstone powder," Hermione swallowed and whispered, "And why did you tell me you loved me?"

  Draco gulped. "Answer to number one: because you are a Mudblood. Number two: because, I didn't lie, I just didn't finish the story completely. When the commoner returned he used the remaining moon powder to seduce the Princess into coming to bed with him. I didn't finish the story for you because at the time, I only wanted to use the first part with you. And number three," Draco paused before he answered her third question. The real reason he said it was because he truly did love her, "because who wouldn't love your body, Granger?"

Hermione's mouth parted slightly. "I wouldn't love it. I hate it matter of fact. I wish it would stop working, so I could just die in all the pain you have caused me," a single tear came down Hermione's cheek as she made up her mind. She would go to Voldermort tonight. 

Draco gasped, but then covered it up with a cough. "Your problem, not mine," Draco said as he left the room. He would check on her every 15 minutes now, just to be on the safe side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know, this chapter was incredibly short, but next chapter will be GOOD, if you can tell what I am getting at. I have a swim meet in half an hour, so I won't be able to write more tonight, but I'll write some more tomorrow, and hopefully have it posted in the evening. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long. Thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 10: Rogue, Carshaa, Lovleylady, Sirius-lover4ever, and Felicity. You guys are what keep me writing for hours at a time, LOL.

Hugs&Kisses,

Jenn__


	12. Se tourner vers le côté en noir

DISCLAIMER: I'VE TYPED THIS TOO MANY TIMES-LOOK AT MY OTHER CHAPTERS.

Italicized words are the thoughts of characters unless they are in a letter or used to emphasize a word.

Previously:

"Draco," Hermione said, and Draco turned around._ She said Draco, not Malfoy._ He thought.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me for Pansy, I want the truth this time. And why did you lie to me about the moonstone powder," Hermione swallowed and whispered, "And why did you tell me you loved me?"

  Draco gulped. "Answer to number one: because you are a Mudblood. Number two: because, I didn't lie, I just didn't finish the story completely. When the commoner returned he used the remaining moon powder to seduce the Princess into coming to bed with him. I didn't finish the story for you because at the time, I only wanted to use the first part with you. And number three," Draco paused before he answered her third question. The real reason he said it was because he truly did love her, "because who wouldn't love your body, Granger?"

Hermione's mouth parted slightly. "I wouldn't love it. I hate it matter of fact. I wish it would stop working, so I could just die in all the pain you have caused me," a single tear came down Hermione's cheek as she made up her mind. She would go to Voldermort tonight. 

Draco gasped, but then covered it up with a cough. "Your problem, not mine," Draco said as he left the room. He would check on her every 15 minutes now, just to be on the safe side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12- Turning to the Dark Side

Hermione was ready. She was sick of being depressed, and was even sicker of Draco. She would leave in half an hour. Hermione noticed that Draco was checking on her every 15 minutes, so she would have to leave as soon he checked on her. But how would she get out? She wouldn't be able to disapparate on Hogwarts ground. Hermione would have to distract Draco. She began to think, and finally thought of the perfect plan. She packed all her belongings (spell books, wand and a few change of robes) into her truck, and put an invisibility spell on it. Draco knocked on her door. 

"You okay Mudblood?" he asked.

_Here we go._ "No," Hermione began, and Draco opened the door.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"I skipped dinner tonight, and I am so hungry. I don't think I feel well enough to go ask Dobby for some food though. Do you think you could go to the kitchen and bring me back something?" Hermione gave a fake groan and rolled over on her side.

"Oh, uh," Draco didn't know what to do. _Can I leave her quickly? I'll have to go quickly. She did skip dinner though, so she probably isn't lying. _"Sure, I guess I can go. I have nothing better to do. But the only reason I'm doing this is because Ginny will hex me if I don't take care of you."

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said.

Draco ran out of the room and down the corridor, heading towards the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione levitated her trunk and left her room. She left a piece of paper on her bed, hoping Draco would find it. Hermione ran down the corridor, opposite direction of the kitchen, to the Entrance Hall. She flung open the doors and ran outside. _Uh-oh. Do I have to go through the Forbidden Forest? Wait, didn't it say in 'Hogwarts: A History' where the grounds end? Think Hermione, think! Oh now I remember, there should be a path, north of Hagrid's hut, but which way is north?_ Then she remembered the Four-Point Spell, which would tell her the direction. She took out her wand and muttered "Point Me!" and her wand spun around pointing a little left of Hagrid's hut. She ran over and found a long dirt path. She ran for a while, until she got tired. "Lumos," she said, and her wand lit up. She heard a crunch in the leaves and saw a few spiders crawl across the path. _Oh no, not spiders! She ran a little ahead. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had gotten Hermione a plum pudding and a couple pieces of toast as well as some hot pumpkin juice. He ran back to the Heads room, and went into Hermione's room. It took him a second or two to realize that she was missing. Draco cursed very loudly and noticed the piece of paper on her bed. It smelled like Hermione's perfume. He opened it and read it out loud.

Draco- 

_I am sorry that you had to go down to the kitchen for no reason. It was the only way I could get you out of the room. Please do not come after me; I have gone to fulfil my dreams. Do not worry about me either (I don't even need to say that, do I?) Goodbye, forever._

_-Hermione_

Draco cursed again. _How can she be so stupid if she is the cleverest witch in Hogwarts?_ Draco knew he had to show Dumbledore. He ran out of the Heads room, and down to the professors' offices.

"Chocolate Frogs," Draco mumbled and the gargoyle that stood guard let Draco though. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She is coming my Lord," Lucius told the cloaked figure.

"Good," it hissed, "When will she arrive?"

"It will only be a matter of minutes,"

"Excellent. You shall be rewarded for the service of your house, Lucius,"

"Thank you my Lord, thank you," Lucius got down on his knees and kissed the robes of Voldermort.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had come to the end of the path. _Now I can disapparate-I should be off Hogwarts grounds now. _"MALFOY MANSION!" Hermione said, and there was a loud pop; Hermione Granger was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco ran into Dumbledore's office, and nearly collided with him.

"Draco. Good to see you. What is the reason for this pleasant surprise?" Dumbledore sat down in the chair behind his desk and motioned for Draco to sit down. "Lemon Sherbet?" 

Draco took one to be polite. "Professor, Hermione's gone. She's been having dreams- Death Eater dreams. She went to see Voldermort, Professor. Voldermort has been calling her."

"I knew this would happen," Dumbledore said.

"You knew? And you didn't try to stop her?" Draco said angrily. 

"You had really hurt her Draco. I can't change people's feelings. Hermione was bound to do this sooner or later."

"I only did that to protect her from my father." Draco said defensively. 

"You might have protected her from your father, but you opened her up to someone much more powerful than Lucius," Dumbledore sighed.

"Shouldn't we go and save her then?" Draco asked concerned. 

"I'm afraid you are the only one who can save her. You are the one who broke her, and now you have to put her back together."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione arrived in front of the biggest house she had ever seen. _I knew Draco was wealthy- but not this much. Hermione walked up to the front door and knocked on the dragon doorknocker. A house elf answered the door._

"Yes?" it asked.

What do I need? All the dreams said were to come to the mansion, it didn't tell me anything else. "I need you to direct me to the dungeon," Hermione said, suddenly afraid.

The house elf gave a quick nod and motioned for Hermione to follow. "I am Micha. If you need anything, let me know. I am not allowed to go down there without permission, so I will lead you to the staircase, then you are on your own," Micha said.

Hermione swallowed. "On my own?"

"I am afraid so," Micha nodded. 

They reached a big oak door and Micha opened it. "Follow the stairs as far as they will go and you will be in the dungeon,"

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled and began to walk down into the cold, dark dungeon. 

Everything looked familiar. This is the place in my dreams. Hermione noted. She continued her descend and held very tightly on to the railing. How could Draco live here? I would go bonkers if I stayed here. Hermione reached the last set of stairs and noticed Lucius at the end of the stairway- waiting for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How do I find her Professor?" Draco asked.

"Did Hermione give any clues to where she was going?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, she didn't." Draco sighed, this would be hard.

"Maybe she left a journal of some sort?" Dumbledore wondered.

"YES! She did keep a journal. I know she wrote about this because I happened to read it one day," Draco said excitedly.

"You read her journal? That is a very rude thing you did, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Err… I know, but I had to know what was the matter with her," Draco sighed.

"Well, I guess we both are going to have to be rude tonight. Come on Draco. We need to find her journal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have been expecting you, Miss Granger," Lucius said as Hermione reached the last step of the stairway, "Follow me."

Hermione followed Lucius to a big opening in the dungeon. There was an eerie glow that lit the dungeon. Hermione turned her head slightly and saw the cloaked figure.

"The youngest witch to ever turn to me," Voldermort said.

A look of pure terror illuminated Hermione's face.

"If you are worried about me hurting you, I won't. I was the one who called you here in the first place. Miss Granger, I am very well aware that you have been practicing the Dark Arts. You have been getting strong- very strong. With the proper training you could be second to me,"

Hermione relaxed a bit, but still looked worried.

Voldermort continued, "I will train you. By coming here tonight, you have signed a contract with me. You will stay with me," there was a pause, "forever. Or until your mortal life ends."

Hermione gulped, "Forever? That's a long time."

"Yes, and you will help me rid the world of all muggles and Mudblood," Voldermort looked at her to see her expression.

Hermione stood there, petrified. She whispered, "I am a," she paused, "a Mudblood."

"That is where you are wrong, you were adopted. Your real parents died serving me. They were the most loyal servants I have had in a long time. The Dark Arts run in your blood, Miss Granger. Do you really think if you were a Mudblood that I would have allowed you to begin practice the Dark Arts?"

Hermione heard Lucius gasp. "Yes Lucius, she is a pureblood. You will not harm her with any more of your Mudblood comments," Voldermort said turning back to Hermione, "You have had quite of a shock tonight, I am afraid. Lucius! Give Hermione the nicest room in this mansion- give her, Draco's room."

"Draco's room? Yes, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Place a locking spell on the door, she cannot escape," Voldermort turned to Hermione, "I will call for you tomorrow. You will become a Death Eater."

Oh no! Hermione followed Lucius to Draco's room. 

"I should have let you stay with Draco, since you are a pureblood, of the Dark bloodline," Lucius began.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"You didn't know the real reason Draco left you? Ha! It was because of my orders. He did it to protect you," Lucius said.

"Protect me? From who?"

"Me. I would have killed you if you muddled the Malfoy Pureblood line. Here is your room, if you need anything, summon a house elf, there is a bell located on the nightstand," Lucius turned to leave.

"So Draco did love me," Hermione whispered.

"Yes," and Lucius locked the door. 

Hermione turned on her stomach and inhaled the sweet scent of Draco- her Draco. She began to cry. If only she knew that Draco still loved her then she would have stayed. Well, it's too late now Hermione. You blew it for yourself. I wonder what my real last name is? Everyone will surprised- I am a Pureblood- and here I had to suffer 6 years being called a Mudblood. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Dumbledore went through all the drawers in Hermione's room.

"I think I found it," Draco yelled excitedly. 

Dumbledore rushed over and realized that Hermione had put a locking spell on it.

"Shouldn't be to break," Dumbledore mumbled a spell and the journal fell open. He flipped though the pages. "Ah ha! Read this, Draco," Dumbledore handed Draco the journal.

…I've figured out what he is saying to me. I am pretty sure he is speaking in French. He told me to come to a mansion, and when I asked which one he said (this is the really weird part) Malfoy. **Draco's** mansion. I never knew Voldermort was hiding there. Draco asked me what mansion Voldermort wanted me to come to. How on Earth was I supposed to tell him it was his very own house! Uh-oh Draco's coming to check up on me, again. I think he's worried about me. 

3,

Hermione

"She's at my house. This is not good," Draco said, staring dumbstruck at the journal.

"Then that is where you must go," Dumbledore said.

"Right," Draco sounded worried, but his love for Hermione was stronger.

"I will get a carriage ready to take you off grounds, then you may disapparate to your house. Bring with you only your wand and knowledge. Maybe bringing Harry along wouldn't be a bad idea either. He loves Hermione too, and would risk his life for her in a heart beat," Dumbledore said.

"No. This is something only I can fix," Draco said.

"That's right, Draco. Now go, a carriage awaits you," Dumbledore pointed to the door and Draco ran out of sight.

"Good luck Draco. You will need it," Dumbledore said once Draco was out of hearing distance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco opened the carriage door and got in. He urged the horses to go faster, but they wouldn't. Come on, come on. Faster. When the carriage stopped, Draco got out and noticed footsteps. Hermione's. 

"MALFOY MANSION!" there was a loud crack, and Draco Malfoy was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock at Hermione's door.

"Yes," she answered in a hiccuped voice.

"Miss? This is Micha. I brought you supper; you must be starving," Micha said.

"Oh, thank you. I am famished," Hermione remembered Draco running to get her something to eat. He really did care, or he wouldn't have gone. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. She remembered the note she left on the bed. He won't come for me. He would do anything to make me happy, and he won't come. 

"Here you are Miss," Micha set a platter down on her bed.

"Micha, how exactly did you get through the door? Lucius put a locking charm on it," Hermione asked.

"House elves can get though any locking charm," Micha said as he turned to leave, "Will you require my assistance later tonight?"

"No, I think I will be fine. Thank you," Hermione lifted up the lid on the platter. The food looked as delicious as it did at Hogwarts.

"I will be up later to clear your dinner," Micha said and left the room.

Hermione barely ate anything even though she was starving. She missed Draco. She missed how she felt in his arms. She lay back down on the bed and began to cry again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco looked up at the all-too-familiar place. He walked up to the door. The dragon doorknocker was charmed, and recognizing Draco as a Malfoy, swung the door open. Draco walked inside. How can people say 'there is no place like home'? This is not a home, it is only a shelter. Home has love in it. Draco immediately wanted to go to the dungeon. More than anything he wanted to go down and beat the crap out of his father. He hated him. He knew that wasn't the smartest choice, so he decided he would go to his room first.

Draco ran up the many staircases until he reached the 7th floor where is room was located. The door was closed. That's strange, my door is always left open. He moved closer to the door and heard a girl crying. HERMIONE! Draco went over to unlock the door, but realized Lucius had put a locking spell on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione heard someone jimmying with the lock on her door. Lucius. Micha doesn't need to jimmy with it to get in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco knew his father's spells by heart. He quickly said the password (his father used the same password for all his locking spells) and the door opened.

He saw Hermione sitting on his bed with a tearstained face. She looked as sad as she did when she saw him making out with Pansy.

"Draco," she whispered and ran into his waiting arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Hehe. I'm sorry. I hoped you liked this chapter- it was a bit longer than some of the other ones. Actually a lot longer- 9 pages! Yes! Okay, well I'll probably have the next chapter posted sometime tomorrow knowing me. Thanks to all who reviewed: Swimgoddess, Carshaa, Voldermortsucks18 (I agree with your penname!) crysty-melody, lovleylady, Sirius-lover4ever, and rogue. You guys truly are the best!

Much love,

Jenn


	13. Les nouveaux noms peuvent mener beaucoup...

Quick Authors note: I am SO sorry this chapter took forever to get posted. I have been so incredibly busy lately and haven't had anytime to write! I hope you like this chapter! (I have a feeling you will because Hermione finds out *gasp* yet another secret.) Oh, and before I forget- let me know in your review *wink wink* if you would rather have short chapters that are posted daily, or long chapters that are posted like every 2 days. Thanks,

Jenn

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!!!!! AHH I'M GETTING SICK OF SAYING THAT!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

Draco looked up at the all-too-familiar place. He walked up to the door. The dragon doorknocker was charmed, and recognizing Draco as a Malfoy, swung the door open. Draco walked inside. How can people say 'there is no place like home'? This is not a home, it is only a shelter. Home has love in it. Draco immediately wanted to go to the dungeon. More than anything he wanted to go down and beat the crap out of his father. He hated him. He knew that wasn't the smartest choice, so he decided he would go to his room first.

Draco ran up the many staircases until he reached the 7th floor where is room was located. The door was closed. That's strange, my door is always left open. He moved closer to the door and heard a girl crying. HERMIONE! Draco went over to unlock the door, but realized Lucius had put a locking spell on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione heard someone jimmying with the lock on her door. Lucius. Micha doesn't need to jimmy with it to get in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco knew his father's spells by heart. He quickly said the password (his father used the same password for all his locking spells) and the door opened.

He saw Hermione sitting on his bed with a tearstained face. She looked as sad as she did when she saw him making out with Pansy.

"Draco," she whispered and ran into his waiting arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13- New Names can Lead to much More

Hermione looked up into the welcoming steel-blue eyes. "You came."

"I could never lose you," Draco said and pulled her as close to him as possible. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

"I've missed that," Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco leaned back in to kiss her again.

"Now I understand why you told me to never forget that you loved me," Hermione said.

"I was surprised it took you that long to figure it out."

"Do you want to know something?" 

"Sure," Draco said.

Hermione paused; she heard footsteps coming down the hall. "You have to hide," she said, pushing him into a big walk in closet.

Micha walked in. "Miss?"

"Yes, Micha?" Hermione asked.

Draco pressed his ear against the closet door, hoping to hear what was going on.

"Master Malfoy wishes you to meet him in the dungeon in 15 minutes, wearing your best," Micha pointed to Draco's closet, and walked over to it, "there should be some dresses in here." 

Draco heard Micha coming towards the closet and buried himself in a dress hanging off to his side.

Hermione ran in front of Micha. "Thank you Micha, I think I will be able to find them my self. Can't be too hard. Tell Lucius I will be there shortly."

"Yes Miss. Master Malfoy also said to bring Master Draco with you," Micha said and left the room.

_He knows_. Hermione ran over to the closet and pulled Draco out. "I am so scared. I wish I would have stayed at Hogwarts, where I knew I would be safe."

Draco embraced her in a hug, "With Voldermort wanting you, you could never be safe."

"Your father knows you are here," Hermione whispered.

"I know, I heard Micha say," Draco said.

"I have to change," Hermione said pointing to about 20 extremely expensive dresses. 

Hermione walked into the closet, "There are so many to chose from." She picked the three she liked the best and held them up. "Which one?"

Draco shrugged. "Oh, I'm glad for your help," Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again. "Hmm… I think this one." Hermione settled on a plum colored one with sequins along the border.

"You would have looked beautiful in any of them," Draco said. 

Hermione blushed and motioned for him to turn around.

"I've seen you naked already," Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can you help me with the zipper on the back?"

"Sure," Draco walked over and gently caressed her skin as he zipped her up.

Hermione turned around, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I guess we have to be going," Draco took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't get yourself killed in the process. You know how miserable I was without you," Hermione said.

"Love you," Draco replied. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They are coming?" the impatient Lucius asked Voldermort.

"Yes, they will be here, as a matter of fact, they are on there way down right now.

The dungeon door swung open and Hermione and Draco walked in. 

"What took you two so long?" Lucius spat.

"Easy Lucius," Voldermort said.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, moving slightly in front of Hermione-protectively.

"We wanted to talk about you two," Voldermort said.

Lucius continued for him, "How you two should start seeing each other again,"

"Wait did I hear you correctly?" Draco said, "You want me to be with a muggle-born?"

Hermione was thankful of his word choice.

"What muggle born?" Lucius said, playing on Draco's words.

Draco shot Hermione a glance and she gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand even harder than he had been squeezing hers.

"What are you talking about, Father?" Draco asked.

Voldermort answered for Lucius, "You are currently holding the hand of a Pureblood, Draco."

A look of pure confusion came over Draco's face as he turned to study Hermione. _She looks the same. What could be different? Is she under a Polyjuice Potion?_

"What exactly do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's real parents died serving me. They were the most loyal followers I had. I had Hermione adopted by the Granger's because I knew they would do anything for Hermione-spoil her rotten," Voldermort began.

"Excuse me, but my par- er the Granger's did not spoil me rotten!" Hermione blurted out. 

Voldermort raised a hand to silence her, then he continued, "When Hermione went to Hogwarts, she obviously aced all of her classes because her parents were just as smart. Unfortunately for her, she was always being teased by you, Draco,"

Draco frowned and Voldermort continued, "When I saw Hermione begin to study the Dark Arts more reverently I decided that I would give her dreams to come to me. You see, before Hermione was born her parents told me something," Voldermort paused and looked directly at Hermione.

Hermione shivered and moved closer to Draco. Draco could tell she was worried so he put an arm around her shoulder. His father did approve of it, after all.

"Your parents told me that if something ever happened to me, they wanted me to be your legal guardian, I was to take care of you, and insure you a future with the Dark Arts," Voldermort said.

Hermione's legs went like jelly, and gave away. Draco grabbed her just in time and held her up, supporting her against himself.

"Lucius, get her a chair," Voldermort said.

Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf brought a chair over to a very grateful Hermione. Hermione sat down, still holding Draco's hand.

"That is why, Lucius and myself have arranged for you and Draco to be the next heirs to my throne," Voldermort said. 

There was a long silence until Hermione spoke up, "Could you please tell me my real name?"

Voldermort looked at her for a long second before he answered, "Your real name is Dakota Riddle, my beloved niece."

Everybody in the room gasped, even Lucius. Hermione fainted; she completely gave away and fell onto the cold hard floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had another dream this time when she fainted-except it was not authored by Voldermort. Hermione didn't play a character in this dream however; she just observed.

The room was consisted of three people; one she knew was Voldermort and the other two she had a feeling were her parents.

She saw a her mother and father snuggling close to each other on a couch and Voldermort, or Tom in this dream, sitting across from them. All of the sudden a door burst open and Mad-Eye Moody burst in with two other aurors she didn't recognize. They grabbed Hermione's parents and put a restraining spell on Tom. "Avada Kedavra" Moody shouted and pointed his wand at her mum and dad. The bodies fell slack and Hermione saw Tom shake with rage. The aurors grabbed the bodies and ran out of the room, taking the restraining spell off of Tom once they were a good distance away. Everything made sense to Hermione now. She now knew why Voldermort turned against the good. The good had killed her parents, his brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and Draco sighed with relief. Nobody had known what Hermione had dreamt about- not even Voldermort. 

Hermione looked into Voldermort's eyes, "I understand now. I understand completely why you are against the good side and Dumbledore."

Voldermort looked taken back, "What did you dream?"

"I was back in time. I'm not sure if it was before or after my birth. I just observed in my dream. You were there, with my parents. Mad-Eye Moody came and killed them," Hermione whispered the last sentence, "You loved my parents."

Voldermort was speechless, "You are a VERY clever witch, Hermione."

"Call me," she paused, "Call me Dakota. It reminds me of my parents."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I have a feeling I have ruined the story for you if you wanted there to be a battle, but I have a feeling you will like it this way better. It was so weird, I began typing this chapter and I literally was BURSTING with ideas. I was about to go *pop* soon, so I covered a whole piece of paper in ideas. Basically saying this story won't be over for a long time! This is the first chapter in this story that I actually felt is going somewhere and leading into a much longer story. I am again really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow because I will explode (no joke) if I don't. Thanks to the following for reviewing: Kathryn, Cute-Kitty, Voldermortsucks18 (does Voldermort still suck after this chapter?), Lovleylady, Rogue and Swimgoddess. Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys really are the best!

XoXo,

Jenn


	14. Décodez une énigme

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY-ONLY THE PLOT!

Previously:

There was a long silence until Hermione spoke up, "Could you please tell me my real name?"

Voldermort looked at her for a long second before he answered, "Your real name is Dakota Riddle, my beloved niece."

Everybody in the room gasped, even Lucius. Hermione fainted; she completely gave away and fell onto the cold hard floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had another dream this time when she fainted-except it was not authored by Voldermort. Hermione didn't play a character in this dream however; she just observed.

The room was consisted of three people; one she knew was Voldermort and the other two she had a feeling were her parents.

She saw her mother and father snuggling close to each other on a couch and Voldermort, or Tom in this dream, sitting across from them. All of the sudden a door burst open and Mad-Eye Moody burst in with two other aurors she didn't recognize. They grabbed Hermione's parents and put a restraining spell on Tom. "Avada Kedavra" Moody shouted and pointed his wand at her mum and dad. The bodies fell slack and Hermione saw Tom shake with rage. The aurors grabbed the bodies and ran out of the room, taking the restraining spell off of Tom once they were a good distance away. Everything made sense to Hermione now. She now knew why Voldermort turned against the good. The good had killed her parents, his brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and Draco sighed with relief. Nobody had known what Hermione had dreamt about- not even Voldermort. 

Hermione looked into Voldermort's eyes, "I understand now. I understand completely why you are against the good side and Dumbledore."

Voldermort looked taken back, "What did you dream?"

"I was back in time. I'm not sure if it was before or after my birth. I just observed in my dream. You were there, with my parents. Mad-Eye Moody came and killed them," Hermione whispered the last sentence, "You loved my parents."

Voldermort was speechless, "You are a VERY clever witch, Hermione."

"Call me," she paused, "Call me Dakota. It reminds me of my parents."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: Decode a Riddle

Draco looked at Hermione, then back at Voldermort. He must have been thinking the same as his father because Lucius looked very surprised. _Hermione, my Hermione is related to Voldermort?!?_

"You two must be exhausted. Draco, help Hermione to your room. I have a feeling that you would rather stay in the same room then be separated, am I correct?" Lucius said.

"Yes, father, we will share a room," Draco said as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Then you two are dismissed. Good night," Voldermort said.

"Good night, Uncle," Hermione noticed the weird look that came upon Voldermort's face, "Good night Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night, Dakota," Voldermort said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Draco and Hermione got back to Draco's room, Hermione spread out onto Draco's bed. 

"Hey, I need to sleep there too, you know," Draco said.

"I know," Hermione mumbled into the silk sheets. Her brain was working overtime. She still couldn't believe that Voldermort was her UNCLE for crying out loud! She felt Draco squeeze her leg, and rolled over.

"What should I call you now? Dakota?" Draco asked.

"Call me whatever your heart desires," Hermione answered.

"Mia. How does that sound?" 

"Perfect," Hermione said and pulled Draco down onto the sheets with her.

(A/N: I'll leave your imaginations to what they do next. :-D ) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione awoke the next morning plastered to Draco. She peeled the sheets off of herself and tried to call herself Dakota. It didn't seem right. She thought about the image of her parents. She remembered her mother's hair; _so that's where I get my hair. She must have stirred because Draco's arms curled themselves around her waist._

"Morning, Love," Draco said.

"G'morning. Sleep well?" 

"The best I have had in a long time," Draco said as he kissed her back.

"Me too," Hermione turned over and faced Draco. "I can't believe what happened last night. It just seems, unreal. First Voldermort tells me I'm not a Mudblood. Then I learn you and I are to become the heirs of his throne. And then I learn Voldermort is my Uncle and my real name is Dakota Riddle and not Hermione Granger. My brain needs a day of tranquility," Hermione leaned against Draco and rested her head against his chest.

A knock came from the door, "Excuse me?" they heard Micha say from the other end.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"Master Malfoy and the Dark Lord request your presence for breakfast in one hours time," Micha said.

"Thank you Micha. You may pass the message along that we will be there," Hermione said and yawned.

They waited for Micha to leave before they said anything, "I'm going to take a bath. Do you care to join me?" Hermione said as she sat up on the side of the bed.

"With you? Count me in," Draco said and got up as well. 

They walked into the bathroom and got in the gigantic bathtub. Hermione floated on the surface while Draco swam up next to her. 

"How are we going to survive like this?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I sure am going to miss Hogwarts. And the Granger's- they have always been so parental to me, I can't just leave them. I don't know how I will be able to stay here."

Draco sighed. Of course Hermione would always think everything through. "Your right Hermione, but for right now, we just have to do what Voldermort has in store for us."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione swam up to Draco who was sitting on one of the steps in the pool. She straddled him and began to kiss him rather passionately. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too Mia," Draco said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they were dressed, Hermione is a red silk dress and Draco in a green tailored suit; they headed down for breakfast. Voldermort sat at the head of the table, Draco to his left, Hermione to his right, and Lucius sat next to Hermione as Narcissa sat next to Draco. Four elves rolled a big cart into the dining hall and served everybody.

"Well, I trust everybody slept well," Narcissa said. 

Hermione smiled at Draco, "Very well."

"What is on everybody's agenda for today?" Lucius asked. Draco was surprised. Normally his father could care less about what everybody else did.

"I was going to Dakota Riddle," Hermione said, hoping somebody would catch the joke.

Nobody did, so she said it slower, "I am going to decode-a-riddle. Do you get it? Dakota sounds like decode-a," Hermione got a bunch of blank stares in reply.

"Oh nevermind. I am going to go find out a little about my parents. You got me wondering about my past last night, my Lord," Hermione said.

"Right," Lucius was the only one who replied.

"Dakota, I am not sure if you should dig up your past so quickly. It might bring painful memories back," Voldermort said.

"You could very well be right," Hermione began, "but I'm afraid if I wait any longer to research them I think I might die."

Draco smirked and Hermione kicked him from underneath the table. She gave him a smile, "If you don't mind, I was wondering if I could use your library now?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"Go a head. I have a feeling you know where the library is, right?" Lucius said.

"Her-Dakota Riddle, not know where a library is? Ha! Of course I know where it is," Hermione backed her chair out and walked down the hall to the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Narcissa, if you wouldn't mind leaving us, we have some important issues we need to discus with Draco," Lucius said as soon as Hermione left the table.

"Of course dear," Narcissa said and left the room. 

"Draco," Lucius began, "ever since Hermione's real identification as a Pureblood as been discovered, we have decided that is would be best for you and her to be married."

Draco's jaw dropped. He loved Hermione, no doubt about that, but he was still very young to consider marriage. 

Voldermort continued, "You and Hermione will be the Heirs to my throne if anything ever happened to me. You and Hermione will be engaged by the end of this week."

Voldermort waved his wand and a black velvet box appeared next to Draco's plate. 

Draco opened it up. It was an engagement ring. A gigantic diamond was encrusted in the middle with two rubies on either side. Draco looked on the inside of the ring and saw an engraving, _To my darling Dakota forever. Love, Draco._ Draco set the ring back inside of its case. "It is beautiful," Draco said.

"Yes, it is," Voldermort said, "Now why don't you go find Hermione in the library. Remember, by the end of this week."

Draco's mind was already spinning on how he would ask her to marry him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the library, Hermione sat on a large loveseat couch with her legs curled underneath her. Propped up in her lap was a picture album of the Riddle's. Hermione saw a picture with Tom and her father. They were smiling and waving at her. She flipped through the pages and found another picture of her mum and dad on their wedding day. She closed the album and went to look for another book. She found a big green leather bound book. It seemed to be a record book of all that happened.

She read over it and found the page about her birth. It talked about how her parents were overjoyed and spent hours playing with Dakota. On that page was her birth certificate. Her full name was Dakota Blair Riddle. Her parents were Helen Ann and Matthew Joshua Riddle.

Hermione flipped the page. The she read how her parents were part of an affiliation against the Ministry of Magic. That is why probably why Mad-Eye Moody came after them. _But why didn't the kill Tom as well? She read on. Tom had just joined so he wasn't on the Ministry's list of people in it. _

Hermione skimmed over a couple more pages that talked about the affiliation her parents were in, then came to the page she was dreading- the page that talked about her parents' death. She couldn't bring herself to read it. It was too painful even though she didn't remember them. 

She heard a creek in the floor and turned her head. Draco was leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been watching me?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough to know you found some information that is upsetting you. Come on, why don't we go do something today. Bringing back memories of the past isn't going to do anything," Draco said as he took her hand.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" Hermione asked.

"It's a bit of a hike, but if your up to it," Draco said.

"I am. Let's go," Hermione got off the couch and pulled Draco out the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco ran past a smiling Narcissa as they ran out the door.

"Be back by 7 for dinner!" Narcissa yelled after them.

Hand in hand, Hermione and Draco walked down the 3mile road to the lake. When they got there, they were glad to find no one else there. It was a sunny day and the sand was hot against their feet, so they ran down to the lake to cool them off.

"Oh no! I forgot my swim suit!" Hermione said.

"Hahaha. Me too. Are you not adventurous enough for skinny-dipping?" Draco laughed

"Draco!" Hermione said. She spread her towel down on the sand and lay down. She remembered she had brought her wand, so she said, "Accio bikini!" and she saw her swimsuit floating though the air. "Now I need to change," Hermione said as she treaded her way through the thick dune-grass.

"Fine, your no fun," Draco put on a pout, but she continued to keep changing. He grabbed his wand, "Accio swim suit!" he yelled and his green swim trunks came floating down to him. He went into the dune-grass and changed. 

Hermione was already done changing, so she lay back down on to her towel, motioning for Draco to come over.

"Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Draco squirted some of the lotion in his hand, then massaged it into her back.

"Mmmm… that feels good," Hermione moaned.

"Can you do my back?" Draco asked when he was finished.

"Uh-huh," Hermione squirted 'xoxo' on his back with sunscreen and then began to gently rub in the letters. "You're really tight, have you been stretching? You have like 5 knots in your shoulders," Hermione said as she began to give Draco a massage. "Feel good?"

"Like heaven," Draco replied.

They lay on the beach for a bit before Draco decided he wanted to go in the water.

"Do you want to come with?" he asked Hermione.

"No, I need to warm up a bit still," Hermione said.

"Okay," Draco ran into the water, getting him self as wet as possible. He ran back to Hermione and shook his hair, getting her all wet.

"Argh!" Hermione said as she got up and chased him back into the water. "It's freezing!" she shouted. 

Draco went under the water, and Hermione got worried when she didn't see him.

"Ahhh!" something grabbed her feet and lifted her into the air. When she saw that it was Draco, she turned around in his arms and tried to dunk him underwater, to no avail.

Draco laughed and kissed Hermione.

"You're bad," she said as Draco picked her up again. "Oh-no, what are you going to do now?" 

"Teaching  you how to body surf," Draco said as he looked back, waiting for a wave. "Okay, when you see a wave coming at you, you begin to swim as hard as you can, and when you feel the wave pick you up, you move your arms into a streamline position. Do you understand?" 

"I think so," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Here one comes," Draco said, "Okay, one, two, three! SWIM!" 

Hermione pulled until she felt the wave carry her. She ended up only a few feet from shore. She got up and pushed the hair back that was in her face. "That was so incredible!" Hermione said as she swam back to Draco.

"So you like it?" Draco asked.

"Heck yeah! That was the best thing I have ever done!" Hermione said, and swam after another wave.

Draco watched in amusement as his girlfriend rode wave after wave. Draco occasionally joined her. He was tired quicker, and decided to go sit out and watch her.

"You're missing out on the fun!" she yelled after each wave she rode.

 Hermione swam back out and looked for another wave. She saw a really big one coming, bigger than anyone she had ridden before. She knew the current would be strong, but she decided to take the chance with it anyway. It just about reached her and she began to swim harder than she ever had before. The wave hit her, and she took one last breath before she was pulled by it. She was deeper under the water than she had been before. Normally the wave would have let her off by now, but this one didn't. She seemed to be caught in an undertow. She was running out of air and tried swimming to the surface, but she couldn't. She remembered what Draco had said: _If you get stuck in a current, don't move. Wait for it to let you up. _

Draco watched from shore and noticed Hermione was under longer than usual. He squinted and noticed she was trying to get up. He cursed when he realized she was stuck in an under tow. He ran out to where the wave was taking her. When she brushed by him, he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. 

"Are you okay," Draco asked as Hermione coughed up water.

"Mmmm hmmm," Hermione said as she sat down on her towel, with Draco's arm around her. 

"You had quite a ride," Draco said.

"Yeah, it was amazing until I got caught in that current," Hermione said, "Thanks for saving me; I was running out of air."

"No problem," Draco said and kissed her forehead.

"Wow, it's getting dark already. We should probably start walking home now," Hermione said, putting her clothes on over her bathing suit. 

"Walking home? What if we use my Firebolt instead?" Draco asked.

"You know that I am afraid of flying," Hermione said.

"You trust me, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"Then come on; I won't let you fall," Draco grabbed his wand, "Accio Firebolt!" 

Draco's broom floated towards them, and he caught it in his hand. 

Hermione muttered a levitating and following spell on their belongings so they would follow them home.

Draco helped Hermione up onto the broomstick and got on behind her.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Hermione said as Draco pushed off the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Draco said and steered the broomstick.

Hermione looked down and saw the sunset on the lake. "It's so beautiful up here."

"I know, but not as beautiful as you," Draco said and kissed Hermione's neck.

"Okay, we have to land now. Hold on tight," Draco said as the broom lowered itself to the ground.

Hermione stepped off and wobbled a bit, "Having something under my feet is kind of a weird feeling now," she said as she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder to steady herself.

"Come on, we have to get ready for dinner," Draco said as they walked up the stairs to the Malfoy Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they had changed into dinner attire, they headed down the spiraling staircase for dinner. 

"You look exhausted," Lucius said as they sat themselves done at the dinner table.

"Very much. We spent all day at the lake swimming," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and Hermione almost drowned," Draco said.

Everyone at the table gasped and demanded to know what happened.

"To put it in a nut shell," Hermione began, "Draco taught me how to body surf, and I decided to be a little bold and go for a really big wave. I ended up getting caught in the under tow until Draco rescued me. No harm done, really."

"Well, be more careful next time," Lucius said.

Dinner was served, and the conversation consisted of Death Eater matters which only Voldermort and Lucius talked about; everyone else just listened.

After they had finished Hermione spoke up; "I am really tired from all that has happened today. Would you mind terribly if I may be excused?"

"No go ahead," Voldermort said.

"I'll be up in a bit," Draco said.

"Okay," Hermione smiled and then left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you decided when you will ask her to marry you?" Lucius asked Draco once Narcissa had left.

"I was thinking tomorrow," Draco said.

"How do you plan on doing it?" Voldermort asked.

"That'll be my surprise," Draco said, and left the table to go find Hermione already asleep in bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everyone! Nothing really happened in this chapter except she found some stuff out about her parents. Did you get my "Decode-a riddle" joke? I thought of that after I found the name Dakota. Okay, well, I don't know if I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow, because I have to write another chapter for my other story, but I promise I will have one up soon, so don't fret! Thanks to everybody for reviewing chapter 13: I-LOVE-SPENCER, SwimGoddess, Lady Malfoy, Dragonfly, Body Chocolate, Kathryn and Diana. You guys rock! 

Jenn


	15. Quand les ballons vont BRUIT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! AND I DO NOT OWN THE POEMS IN THIS CHAPTER! (ONLY THE PLOT! MINE MINE MINE!)

PREVIOUSLY:

"Have you decided when you will ask her to marry you?" Lucius asked Draco once Narcissa had left.

"I was thinking tomorrow," Draco said.

"How do you plan on doing it?" Voldermort asked.

"That'll be my surprise," Draco said, and left the table to go find Hermione already asleep in bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15: When Balloons go 'POP'

The sun shone in the bay windows in Draco's room causing Hermione to wake up. She stretched her arms up as far as she could then gently brought them down and around Draco's sleek body. She looked at the clock, _Wow! It's already 9:30?!?_. _Time for me to get up._

Hermione got up out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. She gazed over all the land that the Malfoys possessed; she had to admit, it was beautiful here. Two arms snaked around her waist and she turned around.

"Hey Beautiful," Draco said and kissed her on the lips, "I didn't hear you wake up."

"You looked so content sleeping there, so I didn't want to wake you up," Hermione said.

"I'm going to go take a shower do you want to join me, like old times?" Draco said.

"How could I resist taking a shower with a Sex God like you?" Hermione asked and beckoned Draco to follow her to the bathroom. 

Draco's smile went ear-to-ear and followed her into the shower.

"Your gorgeous," Draco said staring at her breasts.

"My face is or my boobs?" Hermione asked.

"You are. Everything about you," Draco said blushing. 

Draco began to kiss Hermione. He couldn't help but thinking about their first kiss. He remembered that he had to do something 'very important' later, so he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked putting on a pout.

"Oh, nothing with you, darling. I just remembered I have to go do something," Draco said as he stepped out of the shower.

Hermione looked sad. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," Draco said.

Hermione smiled, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Draco said.

Draco quickly put on his robe and headed down to go buy some things at Hogsmeade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco, why are you in such a hurry?" Lucius asked. 

"I need to go to Hogsmeade," Draco said.

"For what?" 

"Think about it," Draco said and disapparated. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione finished up in the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

"Where did Draco go?" she asked.

Lucius had gotten Draco's hint so he lied to Hermione so she wouldn't find him, "Beats me."

"Mmm… breakfast looks really yummy," Hermione said helping herself to some scrambled eggs.

Everybody was busy eating when Lucius broke the uncomfortable silence, "Do you love Draco, Hermione?" 

Hermione looked up, surprised at his question, "Yes. I really, truly do. I would do anything for Draco."

"Would you give your life to Draco?" Lucius asked.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing at all, I just was curious."

"Yes, I would give my life to Draco," Hermione said surely and went back up to her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Draco first got to Hogsmeade, he stopped at Diamonds are Forever jewelry shop.

"How may I help you?" the jeweler asked Draco.

"I am looking for an engagement ring," Draco said as he peered into the glass cases. 

Before the jeweler brought over the rings he asked Draco, "You are a Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Yes, why does that matter?" Draco asked annoyed. He was always judged by his surname.

"I have the perfect ring for you," the jeweler said and pulled a small velvet box from a safe behind the counter.

Draco opened the box and stared at the ring. In that instant, he knew it was perfect. The ring had a deep red colored stone in the middle and the band itself seemed to be two snakes intertwined. 

"The stone is a blood-diamond. It is the rarest diamond; actually this is the only one of its kind. The band is made out of platinum (A/N: platinum is more expensive then gold) and is a formed out of two snakes. Do you like it?" the jeweler said. 

"It is perfect. I will take it," Draco said.

The jeweler rang it up, and Draco looked at the price- even for a Malfoy, this ring was extremely expensive. 

Draco put the ring in his pocket and walked down the street to a party store where he picked up 10 bright red balloons.

"Would you like me to blow them up for you?" the sales clerk asked.

"No thanks," Draco said and paid the lady.

Draco went down to a café and began to write on the parchment he brought then slipped them into his pocket and walked home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Draco got home, he found Narcissa in the study reading a book.

"Oh hello Draco," Narcissa said.

"Mother, I need to ask you a favor," Draco said.

"Sure dear, what is it?" 

"I need you to get Hermione out of the house for one hour," Draco said.

Narcissa stared at Draco for a second then said, "Of course Draco. I will take her to get a manicure so the ring will look even more gorgeous on her hand."

Draco blushed. _How does my mum always know exactly what I am going to do?_

"Thanks."

"I'll go get Hermione. We'll be home in exactly one hour. Don't mess this up, Draco," Narcissa said and went to go find Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco carefully filled each balloon with one piece of parchment then placed an inflating spell on the balloons so they floated, not too high or not too low. He took a needle from his mother's sewing box and taped it on the outside of the door. Draco cleaned himself up, and then double-checked to make sure the ring was in his pocket. He sat down and began to think of how he would propose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione picked out a pretty pink color for the manicurist to paint her nails in. 

"Thank you so much for taking me here, Mrs. Malfoy. I definitely needed this," Hermione said looking down at her own nails.

"Oh, it was nothing. I told Lucius we would be back in a hour, so you have plenty of time to get whatever done to them that you want," Narcissa said.

Hermione decided that she would get tips put on, to give her nails a prettier appearance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're home!" Narcissa yelled when they got back to the house.

Draco took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Hermione, will you come with me?" Draco asked.

"Sure honey, let me just put my stuff down," Hermione said setting her purse on the counter.

Hermione joined Draco and the base of the stairs and he took her hand as they walked up the long spiral staircase.

When they got to the bedroom door, Hermione noticed the needle taped on to it.

"What is this for?" Hermione said as Draco took the needle and gave it too her.

"You'll see," Draco said as he opened the door.

Hermione gasped at the sight. The room was covered in balloons.

"Pop them," Draco said, nodding at the needle.

Hermione cautiously walked up to the first balloon and stuck the needle into it.

"POP!" and a piece of parchment fluttered out.

"What is going on Draco?" Hermione asked as she reached for the parchment on the floor.

Hermione read it out loud:

Every morning when I wake, I reach to feel   
the warmth from your side of the bed.  
It comforts my caring thoughts that are  
sitting in my mind like a dream, weaving our life together.  
These loving visions will forever dance in my heart,  
as I whisper to myself everyday "how did I get so lucky   
to find a girl as perfect as you".   
  
The way you put our relationship first,  
and listen to my every need, brings never-ending happiness   
to the commitment we made to each other.   
The gentle touch of your humble eyes caress my soul  
and indulges the endless serenity that gives my life purpose.  
  
I have chosen to dedicate myself to you, the sweet joy of my world,  
the one person who loves me as much as I love them.  
Hear me whisper to you now, "I want to spend eternity  
sharing my life with you. I love you now   
and I will love you forever".

"Oh my gosh. Did you write this?" Hermione asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes I did," Draco said as he kissed the tear away, "You have 9 more, keep popping."

Hermione laughed and popped the next balloon. Another piece of parchment fell out.

Every drop of your love  
brings amazing warmth to my world  
and gives me something no one else can,   
a reason to open my heart  
and share all of life's wonderful moments.  
  
You have this incredible universe inside of you,  
with the gift of laughter, the miracle of honest friendship,   
and the blessing of a caring soul. You are the rose of my love,  
the sunshine in my day and the smile of my every thought.  
I hold these glowing visions of your infinite tranquilities   
closest to my heart, inseparable in everyway.   
  
When I wake up I can't breathe without you and  
I don't want to waste another second without  
letting you know how much your love means to me.  
You are the spirit of my hopes, the passion in my dreams,  
and all of the familiar joys of my life.  
When I look into your gentle eyes, I realize.   
I've been loving you my whole life.  
  
I Will Love You Forever

Hermione popped the next balloon. Tears were now coming down her cheeks uncontrollably. Nobody has ever done anything, or expressed themselves to her like this before. 

If I were to take stock  
Of all my worldly treasures  
The memories I have  
Of the few hours spent with you  
Would be my most cherished possessions.

Hermione finished popping all of the balloons and recovered a poem in each one. She set them down on the bed and ran over to Draco.

"I love you," she whispered.

Draco kissed her back, then pulled away. He got down on his knees and Hermione's lips began to tremble. _OH MY GOSH! Is Draco proposing?_

"I love you Hermione. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me before. I know that I have treated you horribly for the 6 past years and more than anything I wish that I could turn back time and take back every mean thing I did to you. Hermione Granger or Dakota Riddle, I would be honored if you would be my beloved wife. Will you marry me?" Draco said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh my Goodness. Yes, I will marry you Draco," Hermione gave away and began to cry as Draco placed the ring on her finger. "It is so beautiful, Draco."

"It is a blood-diamond. It is the only one of its kind," Draco said and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione whispered and leaned into kiss him again. "I think we should go tell your parents," Hermione whispered, not sure on how they would take it.

"I agree completely," Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the room where Narcissa was sitting on Lucius's lap and Voldermort was sitting looking into the fire.

"May I have your attention?" Draco asked.

Everybody turned to face him.

"I would like to present to you my fiancé, Hermione Granger/Dakota Riddle," Draco said and kissed her in front of everybody.

Narcissa began to cry and Lucius shook Draco's hand, "I am proud of you, son."

"Congratulations," Voldermort said.

"We will plan the wedding tomorrow," Narcissa told Hermione, "and pick out your dress."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "If you don't mind, I am going to travel by Floo and spread the news to my par- The Grangers."

"Of course dear," Narcissa smiled a genuine Malfoy smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: It is my greatest honor to ask you to attend the wedding of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in two chapters. LOL just trying it out. The wedding won't be next chapter, but the one after that. Sorry it took me forever to get this one posted; I had accidentally deleted it when I was almost done so I had to rewrite it. Grrrrrr… Thanks to everybody for reviewing the previous chapter: I-LOVE-SPENCER, Lovleylady, Draco's Slytherin Angel, Lady Malfoy, MOI, Sirius-lover4ever, carshaa, swimgoddess, Harry-Potter5972, rogue, Jesse, Cute-Kitty and Kathryn. Thank you so much everybody! 

Hugs&Kisses,

Jenn


	16. mais une torsion différente

DISCLAIMER: READ MY OTHER ONE'S IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS…

PREVIOUSLY:

"May I have your attention?" Draco asked.

Everybody turned to face him.

"I would like to present to you my fiancé, Hermione Granger/Dakota Riddle," Draco said and kissed her in front of everybody.

Narcissa began to cry and Lucius shook Draco's hand, "I am proud of you, son."

"Congratulations," Voldermort said.

"We will plan the wedding tomorrow," Narcissa told Hermione, "and pick out your dress."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "If you don't mind, I am going to travel by Floo and spread the news to my par- The Grangers."

"Of course dear," Narcissa smiled a genuine Malfoy smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 16: ...and Yet Another Twist

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

"Sure, I would love you too," Hermione replied, "I am sure that they would love to see living proof of the reason I am the luckiest person living."

Draco smiled one of his I-only-smile-when-I-really-mean-it smiles and went to grab Hermione's and his cloak.

Narcissa took the bowl of Floo Powder from above the fireplace and let Hermione and Draco take a pinch.

Hermione stepped in the fireplace first. "The Granger's House!" she said and disappeared into the flames.

Draco did the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in their family room when Hermione popped in. 

"Oh, hi mum and dad," Hermione said, feeling a little bit strange calling them that after she found out what she did.

'POP' Draco arrived as soon as Hermione walked out of the fireplace.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco said stepping out of the fireplace.

The Granger's looked very confused at seeing Draco Malfoy in their home. They had heard all of the horrendous things he had done to 'their' daughter.

"Honey, what brings you back here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well, I have some big news to tell both of you," Hermione said taking Draco's hand, "I know this will be a big surprise to both of you because of, errr.. my past with Draco, but…"

Draco cut Hermione off, "We are engaged," Draco said squeezing Hermione's hand tighter as he waited for their reaction. Hermione stuck her left hand out to show her them her ring.

Kathryn Granger kept looking back and forth from Hermione to Draco. Matthew Granger kept looking suspiciously at Draco. 

Hermione noticed her parents looking suspiciously at Draco, so she added, "And I love Draco, very much."

"And I love Hermione more than I love anything else in this world," Draco said.

Matthew must have noticed the sincerity in Draco's voice, "Well, then I will be honored to have you as part of our family."

Hermione sighed. She would have to ask this sooner or later.

"What is it darling? What is troubling you?" Kathryn asked concerned.

Hermione looked over at Draco. She couldn't decide if she should tell her parents yet. _Maybe I should wait till tomorrow. A lot of things have happened today, and I'm not quite sure if I am really ready to go though this yet._ "It's nothing actually. I am just so incredibly tired that I can't think right." Hermione said, "Would you mind if we spent the night here tonight?"

"Oh, sure darling," Kathryn said, "I will go get your rooms ready. Draco, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

Draco looked disappointed when he found out that he wouldn't be sharing a room with Hermione. 

Hermione and Draco followed Kathryn up the stairs as she led them to Draco's room.

"I hope this is okay with you," Kathryn said as Draco walked in.

"It's perfect," Draco replied and sat down on the bed. 

Hermione walked over to the bed, "Goodnight, honey. My room is right down the hall if you need anything. I love you." 

Draco reached in and kissed Hermione, "I'm sure I will be fine. Love you too."

Hermione followed her mom out of the room and into her own very familiar room.

"Oh, darling! I am so happy for you," Kathryn exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

"I know mum, I was so happy too," Hermione forced the word mum out.

"When will you and I plan the wedding?" Kathryn asked.

"Well…actually, Draco's mum offered to help me with it. We were going to pick out the dress tomorrow," Hermione said, sensing the sadness in Kathryn's eyes she added, "but I would love it if you would come with us. I think Narcissa wanted to come because she seems like the person who always wanted a daughter."

"Oh, I would love to come with you two. It will be so much fun," Kathryn smiled.

"Mum? I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me before the wedding?" …_Like if I was adopted,_ Hermione added silently.

"I don't think so honey. Your father and myself have always told you everything about yourself. You know we don't keep secrets in this house," Kathryn said very sincerely. 

"Oh, okay mum," Hermione said cursing in her head. She wanted to believe her, but the dream was so…real.

"Goodnight Love," Kathryn kissed her daughter on the forehead and went downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed; she couldn't fall asleep. _Is there something that Kathryn isn't telling me? I know it would be hard for her to admit that I was adopted, but I really need to know._ The heat in Hermione's room was becoming unbearably hot so she sneaked downstairs and onto her deck.

She looked outside. _Hopefully this will clear my mind._ Hermione leaned against the railing and looked out onto the golf course behind her house. She remembered learning how to play at it and had a memory that she had shared with Kathryn and Matthew at every hole. _So many memories; this isn't helping things at all._ She could hear the stream that ran right through her back yard. She used to play in it with Matthew all the time. He had even built her a tire swing so she could swing into the water. Hermione leaned against the railing a little further to see if the tire swing was still there. 

CREAK The railing wobbled at bit and Hermione jumped back into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I heard you get up. I couldn't sleep either. What is troubling you?" Draco asked as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Oh darling. I don't know. I mean, I badly just want to tell Kathryn that I know that I was adopted and she can just admit it, but it is too hard. I know it would break her heart," Hermione sighed and pressed her face into Draco's shirt. 

"Baby, you know you have to do this sooner or later. We can ask her tomorrow," Draco said.

A weak smile formed on Hermione's face, "I would love it if you would come with me."

It began to rain.

"I'll be there. We can finish talking inside," Draco said as he led Hermione back into the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione lay down on Draco's bed and he lay down next to her.

"I don't know how I will be able to do this," Hermione said.

"You are the strongest person I know, Hermione, you will be fine," Draco said.

Hermione didn't respond, she just snuggled up to Draco and closed her eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself next to a sleeping Draco. _I must have fallen asleep._ She turned over and looked at the clock; it was 2:30 AM.

Draco opened his eyes, "Where are you going, honey?" Draco asked groggily.

"I should go back to my room, Kathryn and Matthew will be suspicious if they find that I am not in my room," Hermione said.

"No, stay with me," Draco said and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "It will be fine. We are getting married for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione looked at the door and debated, _He is right, we ARE getting married; it's not like he is some stranger._ Hermione looked into Draco's pleading eyes and scooted closer into Draco. She heard Draco sigh with relief as they both fell back asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was thankful that neither Kathryn nor Matthew had asked why she wasn't in her room the previous night at breakfast. There was an uncomfortable silence as everybody ate their breakfast that morning. The only noise was the ticking of the clock. 

Hermione looked up at Kathryn and Matthew. _I have to get this over with sooner or later._

"Mum, Dad? I need to ask or rather tell you something. I'm not sure how either of you will handle it, but please try to tell me the truth," Hermione paused before she continued.

Draco had dropped his fork on his plate; _is she really ready to say this?_

"Go on, honey," Matthew said.

"I know that I am adopted. My real parents are Helen and Thomas Riddle, and my uncle is Lord Voldermort," Hermione swallowed, "I was having dreams at Hogwarts which brought me to Voldermort. When there, I had one more final dream; the dream showed me how my real parents had died. Why didn't you ever tell me I was adopted?"

Kathryn blinked her eyes a few times and tears came down her cheeks, "But Hermione," she sobbed, "you are MY daughter. You were never adopted. I have your birth certificate right here," Kathryn got up from the table and went into the office returning momentarily with a piece of paper, which she handed to Hermione.

Hermione looked over "her" birth certificate. _Is this for real? Maybe they were put under a memory charm and given a fake birth certificate. Oh my gosh._

Draco leaned over and looked at the piece of paper.

"We have pictures of you being born too," Kathryn added, "I'll go get them."

Kathryn came back with a photo album and showed Hermione the pictures.

Hermione studied the pictures very closely. She found a picture of a woman holding her after she was JUST born. _But she looks nothing like Kathryn._ Hermione thought as she closed the album.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: You know, I just love cliffhanger. I am so incredibly sorry that it took me this long to update. Something has been wrong with fanfiction.net and it wouldn't let me even get on the website yesterday or the day before. I hope that whatever the problem was will be fixed so I can get onto it more efficiently next time. Thanks so much for all your reviews: carshaa, Kathryn, loreylli, I-love-spencer, Sirius-lover4ever, rogue, voldermortsucks18, swimgoddess, bballinprogirl, amulet, lady Malfoy, infinity and devil princess. 

Much love,

Jenn


	17. un autre suprise

DISCLAIMER: I own Draco, I own Draco, I own Draco. *Wakes up* Darn! That was a mighty good dream… No, J.K. Rowling owns Draco and anything else related to Harry Potter in the story. *Sniffs*

Previously:

"I know that I am adopted. My real parents are Helen and Thomas Riddle, and my uncle is Lord Voldermort," Hermione swallowed, "I was having dreams at Hogwarts which brought me to Voldermort. When there, I had one more final dream; the dream showed me how my real parents had died. Why didn't you ever tell me I was adopted?"

Kathryn blinked her eyes a few times and tears came down her cheeks, "But Hermione," she sobbed, "you are MY daughter. You were never adopted. I have your birth certificate right here," Kathryn got up from the table and went into the office returning momentarily with a piece of paper, which she handed to Hermione.

Hermione looked over "her" birth certificate. _Is this for real? Maybe they were put under a memory charm and given a fake birth certificate. Oh my gosh._

Draco leaned over and looked at the piece of paper.

"We have pictures of you being born too," Kathryn added, "I'll go get them."

Kathryn came back with a photo album and showed Hermione the pictures.

Hermione studied the pictures very closely. She found a picture of a woman holding her after she was JUST born. _But she looks nothing like Kathryn._ Hermione thought as she closed the album.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17: Another Surprise

It had been months since Hermione had gotten back from the Grangers. She had already picked out her wedding dress and church to be married in. She decided to put what she had learned from Kathryn aside. _Maybe Kathryn was under a heavy memory charm to prevent her from remembering the adoption._ Hermione guessed. But the woman in the picture looked nothing like Kathryn. Hermione had too much on her mind about the wedding, so he decided to stop pondering about the picture.

Draco entered Hermione's and his room at the Malfoy mansion, and walked up to her.

"What is troubling you, Love?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing I want to worry about on my wedding day," Hermione answered and sighed as she put her diamond earrings in. 

"Okay, well, we have to go now, the limos are here," Draco said.

"Sure. By the way, is Narcissa taking my dress there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she is," Draco said, "I just talked to her this morning."

"Perfect," Hermione said as she took Draco's hand and led him down the stairs.

Draco, being the fine (A/N: Very, very, very, very, very, very fine) gentleman that he was, opened the door of the limo for Hermione and helped her in.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione said as she sat down, "Oh my gosh, this is so nice in here!"

"I know; would you like some champagne?" Draco asked.

"Can't have me getting drunk before the wedding," Hermione laughed.

"Oh that's right; I definitely want a sober bride," Draco said.

"And I want a sober groom," Hermione said, taking the champagne bottle away from Draco.

"Oh, haha," Draco said.

"I am very surprised your Dad allowed us to get married the muggle way," Hermione said.

"Actually, the muggle way and wizarding way are the same," Draco said.

"Hmmm… I learn something new everyday," Hermione said as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

The limo arrived at the church and Hermione and Draco got out.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to see you till you walk down the isle," Draco said.

"Yes, and you better not sneak and look at me; it's bad luck," Hermione said.

"I'll be tempted because I know you will look outstanding, but I guess I will have to wait," Draco sighed.

Hermione kissed him, "Don't worry, sooner than you know it, I'll be Mrs. Hermione Granger."

Draco smiled, "That you will."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sat in her dressing room trying to put her wedding dress on. _Why won't it fit over my stomach?_ _I haven't been eating _that_much. _ She muttered a quick size-altering spell, and the dress fit perfectly. _Something looks different about me. Hmmmm… I wonder._ She walked out of her dressing room and to the front of the church. Hermione stood behind the chapel doors clad in her gown. Her wedding dress was a silk white dress, outlined in a subtle green. It was sleeveless and the top portion was speckled with green shimmery fabric. Ginny and the rest of her bride's maids had already walked down the isle. The wedding march began to play on the organ, and Hermione pushed open the doors. Her father stood waiting for her, and took her arm when he saw her. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Even though the church was full of people, Hermione only had her eyes on one person- Draco Malfoy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? To hold and cherish through sickness and health?" the priest asked.

"I do," Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband? To hold and cherish though sickness and health?" 

"I do," Hermione said proudly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

(A/N: I wasn't sure exactly what the priest would say, because I've only been to one wedding before, but I think this is close enough.)

Draco lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you more than words can say."

"As do I," Hermione said smiling. She looked down at her wedding ring. _I think my first year Hermione would die in shock right now if she knew she would be marrying a Malfoy._

Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her down the isle as people blew bubbles and threw rose petals at them.

"What are you thinking right now, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Do you know what was number one on my to-do list before I die?" Hermione asked instead of replying.

"What?" Draco asked.

"To love and be loved in return. I think I have fulfilled that," Hermione said as she kissed Draco on the cheek.

 Draco tried to think of something to say in reply to that, but couldn't. He just smiled and turned his head, so Hermione's lips moved from his cheek to his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco had just gotten back from their wedding party and Hermione sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe she was a married woman. 

Draco sat down next to her. "So, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

"Marvelous, wonderful, extraordinary, amazing, spectacular, fabulous, magnificent, I could go on forever you know. And it feels even better to be married to you," Hermione replied.

"I feel the same way," Draco said and pushed Hermione down onto the bed. 

Draco climbed on top of Hermione and engulfed her into a very passionate kiss. 

"Show me you love me," Hermione whispered as she intertwined her fingers in Draco's hair.

Draco smirked and carefully slid down Hermione's wedding dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N: I was desperate for ideas, and I couldn't think of anything else.. so please deal with me for the remainder of this chapter. Oh and if you are a guy reading this, which I highly doubt that a guy is reading my story, but anyways; you probably won't get the rest of this chapter, it's a girl thing.)

****Two Weeks Later on a remote island for their honey moon****

Hermione flipped through her calendar. _What is wrong with me? Why haven't I got it yet? 28 days have past since my last---_ Draco cut off her thoughts.

"Are you coming out here Love?" Draco yelled from the beach directly in front of their cabin. 

"Uh, Draco, honey, I'll be right out," Hermione said and went to fetch her wand.

"Are you okay in there?" Draco yelled.

"Perfectly fine." _I am such a liar._

"Accio Pregnancy Test!" Hermione said and a small rectangular package floated towards her. Hermione walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter as she read the instructions. (A/N: Fortunately, I have never had to use one, so I really don't know how they work, so umm… pretend Hermione knew how and uh (can you tell this is awkward?) tested herself. :-/ ) 

_Okay, now I just need to wait. _20 minutes later a blue plus appeared on the test. _Oh my gosh. This can't be true. _The pregnancy test was enhanced with magiked so there was no way it could be false. 

Hermione slowly opened the bathroom door, and made her way out of the cabin. She opened the cabin door and was swallowed up in the fragrant smell of the ocean. She walked toward Draco and the hot sand encrusted her feet. Draco saw her coming and smiled. "Everything all right, Love?" 

"Draco? Umm… well actually no, everything isn't all right," Hermione forced the words out of her mouth.

Draco immediately jumped up and was instantly at Hermione's side. "What is the matter? Do you need to see a doctor?" Draco frantically asked.

Hermione weekly smiled, "How do you fell about becoming a father?" 

Draco's face was overcome with several emotions. Relaxation, knowing Hermione was okay. Shock, about hearing Hermione was pregnant. And happiness, he would become a father.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: First of all, you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am for not getting this up sooner. I deserve to left in a room by myself full of spiders… (For those of you who don't know me, I am scared to death of spiders.) Ahhhhhh… and there is a spider on the wall right across from my computer this very second!!!!!! *Starts freaking out* Okay, I have served my punishment. Worst yet, this chapter was the worst chapter I have ever written… the wedding, which is supposed to be a memorable event, was horribly described and the rest of the chapter was 'blah'. Please forgive me and don't lie to me in your reviews—ha this chapter isn't even worth being reviewed. I probably won't have the next chapter up till two weeks from now b/c I have two really big swim meets this weekend, and next week I am going to Michigan. If my dad brings his laptop, I might be able to get a chapter written while I am there. I apologize again for being such a terrible person and leaving you in suspense. To all my reviewers:

Gamegirl: Hmm… what _did_ happen to Hermione???? Your going to have to wait and find out. (It should be in the next chapter… I think… maybe not.) Thanks for your review!

Kerridia: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story that much!

Cute-Kitty: Sorry if your confused, email me if you want, and I can try to clear it up for you. (Click on my pen name for my email… oh subject the email HP fanfic so I don't' delete it!) Thanks for your review!

Loreylli: Thanks!

I-LOVE-SPENCER: Sorry I had to keep you waiting for this chapter. Thanks for your review.

StarPhyreFighter: Is it Kathryn or Hermione's real mother??? Don't worry you'll find out very soon. Thanks for your review.

Voldermortsucks18: You may hate them, but I LOVE cliffhangers! But I didn't really leave one in this chapter. Thank you for all the compliments and the review!

Swimgoddess: I told you this wasn't going to be a great chapter—haha I even offered to let you write it! Now everybody has to suffer from my writers block. LOL thanks for your review! 

Carshaa: Sorry, I know you expected answers in this chapter, but obviously, there weren't any. They will come though, don't you worry. You want Hermione to be evil? I don't know… she might be evil or she might just do evil things….hmmm… Thanks for your review. 

Sirius-lover4ever: Hmmm.. did Voldermort really mess with Hermione's head? I don't know, maybe he did maybe he didn't. Okay sorry, I lied, I do know, but you will have to wait! Thanks for your review!


	18. Pas Qui Vous Pensez Il Est

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DRACO MALFOY, I WOULD BE SPENDING A LOT MORE TIME WITH HIM THEN WRITING THIS STORY. BUT OBVIOUSLY, I'M STILL WRITING, SO I DON'T OWN A THING EXCEPT THE PLOT!

Chapter 18: Not Who You Think He Is

Hermione looked up at Draco. She was glad that Draco was okay with it; she could tell by the look in his eye. Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled. _Everything is going to be okay_. Or so she thought.

"You couldn't have blessed me with better news, love," Draco said swinging her around in his arms.

"Draco," Hermione laughed, "put me down! You don't want to hurt the baby!"

"That's right. Sorry."

"Do you think we should go tell our parents and Voldermort?"

"I think we should, we will tell them as soon as we get home. They can wait a couple of days till they know. For now, let's just enjoy the couple of days we have left here."

"I agree, Draco."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their honeymoon had finally reached the end, and neither wanted to go back and tell their parents the news. They knew they would be happy, but they had a sense of foreboding. 

Lucius Malfoy had bought the newly-weds a house as a wedding present, so Hermione and Draco decided to go there before they broke the wonderful news to everybody. The house wasn't as big as the Malfoy Mansion, but its size was still grand. It had a dark red brick, with flag stone scattered in. They had a five-car garage and a swimming pool in the back yard, surrounded by a luxurious garden. Draco had opened the garage and was surprised to see a Porsche (obviously for him) and a Z3 BMW convertible (A/N: I think it is called a Z3) for Hermione. There was also the newest Lightning Strike broomstick for Draco. It could go twice as fast as the Firebolt. The house itself was 10 bedrooms with 12 bathrooms, a large finished basement, and a kitchen fit for the finest chef in Paris and a library half the size of the house. When Hermione saw the library he face lit up and her smile was ear-to-ear; almost as wide as Draco's was when he saw his new broomstick.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione shrieked when she saw her new home, "can you believe we are going to live _here!?!"_

"I know love, isn't it amazing?" Draco said still in awe at his new broomstick.

Draco muttered a quick spell, so when they opened the double doors to their new home, all their belongings were already in place. 

"I want to go see our new room!" Hermione yelled in glee as she ran up the spiraling marble staircase. Draco was short behind her.

The quickly found the master bedroom, due to the color of the room. The carpet was a rich, forest (Slytherin) green, and the walls were a silver/gray (Slytherin again) color. The down-quilt on the bed was a deep (Gryfindor) burgundy, and the furniture was set in a brown/gold (Gryfindor) stain.

Hermione ran up and jumped onto the four-poster canopy bed and lay flat on it. Draco walked up to the bed and sat down next to Hermione.

"Do you like it, love?"

"I love it, Draco. Your father was too kind to get us this."

"I have a feeling it was not only my father's idea, but Voldermort's as well."

"You're probably right. Do you think we should let them know about the well, uh baby now?"

"Good idea. They might get mad if they think we have been withholding things like this from them. And trust me, when Lucius or Voldermort get mad, it's best to get out of the country as soon as possible."

Hermione gave a nervous smile, "I'll take your advice; call them right now!"

Since their house was located in muggle England, Draco picked up the telephone and called the Malfoy Manor.

"Hello? This is Draco. Is my father there?… Okay, I'll hold…Hello Father…yes the house is beautiful. Hermione and I are in love with it…I know, but that doesn't matter… well, anyway, the reason I am calling you is to ask if it would be a good time to visit you and Lord Voldermort right now?…at this time of day?…yes, I understand…okay then, we'll see you in 2 hours…make sure Mother is there as well…very well…Bye!" Draco hung up the phone.

"Well? What did Lucius say?" Hermione anxiously asked.

"Voldermort was out killing muggles as we speak, so we will be expected over at the mansion in 2 hours."

Hermione sighed at the thought of Voldermort killing muggles. Kathryn and Matthew were muggles. "Very well, then. If you don't mind, I am going to go freshen up," Hermione sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair, as Draco looked lovingly at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione arrived at the gates of the Malfoy Mansion with 15 minutes to spare. Hermione looked at the harsh looking place and couldn't believe that 'her' Draco grew up here. Draco seemed to read her thoughts, "Can you believe that I used to live here? Ever since I met you, it seems so distant."

Hermione laughed, "You have changed, if that's what you are getting at."

"In a good way, I hope?"

"Yes, a very good way," Hermione smiled and stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Draco's lips, but pulled away before Draco could deepen it. 

Draco frowned when Hermione pulled away, "Why did you do that?"

Hermione just smiled, "Oh come on, put a smile on your face. Anyway, we have to go and talk to your folks now." Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked up to the door. Hermione suddenly stopped. 

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, facing his wife.

"What if they get mad?" 

"Don't worry, love. I'm here for you. Everything will be okay," Draco said squeezing her hand in a reassuring way. 

Hermione gave a weak smile and allowed Draco to walk her up to the door. Draco heard Hermione took a deep breath as he opened the door. "Father? Mother? We're here!" 

"Oh Draco, darling!" Narcissa said warmly as she engulfed Draco in a hug. "And Hermione!" she did the same too Hermione. "I am so glad you are both here. Now follow me; Lucius and Lord Voldermort are waiting you arrival in the study."

Narcissa led them down a bright hall filled with tapestries and paintings. Lucius saw their arrival, and went up to take Hermione's hand and help her down the three stairs that led to the study. 

"Hermione, Draco," Voldermort said somewhat annoyed that they were a few minutes late.

"We are so glad that you could see us on such a short notice," a smile formed on Hermione's face, "We have some very good news for all of you." 

Draco smiled at Hermione and walked her over to a loveseat opposite of the two chairs that Lucius and Voldermort sat in. Narcissa went over and sat in Lucius's lap. (A/N: I have a feeling that Narcissa normally wouldn't sit in Lucius's lap, but I felt bad for Narcissa… nobody loves her except Draco. I'm listing to the song "Where is the Love" so that's probably why I'm in such a nice mood. If you can tell me who sings that song then 50 house points to you!) 

Narcissa seemed to have a feeling about what Hermione and Draco was about to tell her; she had a slight gleam in her eyes and was fidgeting with the slip over on the chair. "Well, I think we're all anxious to find out the news," Narcissa found that teenage girl in her again, "so spill, Hermione! I'm dying to know!" Narcissa giggled, "Gosh I haven't acted like that since I was 15!"

"Good thing that is," Lucius mumbled.

Narcissa pretended not to hear.

Hermione took over the awkward silence in the room. "Well, Draco and I found out that over our honeymoon that something happened that was very important and that made us very excited." Hermione was very nervous, and began to talk in incoherent sentences so Draco took over for her.

"We found out that Hermione's pregnant," Draco said looking into Hermione's eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

Lucius's jaw dropped.

Narcissa had a motherly smile on her face.

Voldermort's thin lips curled into a snake-like smile.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. No one spoke. Hermione's eyes nervously found every single corner in the room, "Well…?" 

"That's wonderful dearie!" Narcissa exclaimed happily and embraced Hermione in a hug.

"Congratulations!" Lucius said shaking Draco's hand.

"Perfect," Voldermort said.

"Perfect? Excuse me?" Hermione asked glancing over at Voldermort.

"This is all going according to my plan. You all are very gullible. I thought Malfoys at least would be more suspicious," Voldermort said.

"What?" Lucius said, "explain yourself."

"How dare you question or demand something of me!" Voldermort roared.

"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Right," Hermione and Draco began to run out of the room.

"Stupefy!" Voldermort screamed.

Hermione dropped down to the floor. "HERMIONE!" Draco gasped and rushed down to Hermione's side. 

"Bindeo!" Voldermort said and invisible ropes tied all four Malfoys together. Voldermort had taken the stunning spell off of Hermione once she was bound.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spat.

"Watch your tongue woman!" Voldermort yelled.

Hermione quivered and Draco struggled to reach for Hermione's hand.

"Don't argue if you want to live," Lucius hissed.

Hermione nodded petrified with fear.

"I think it's time I correct my little lie," Voldermort said evilly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Muhahaha… sorry bad cliffhanger. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so you shouldn't be waiting too long. I apologize profusely for taking forever to get this chapter out. Remember in my last author's note how I said I deserved to be locked in a room with spiders? Well, I was! LOL I went to my uncle's lake house in Michigan, and it was in the woods, so there were spiders EVERYWHERE. There were daddy-long-legs (did you know that they actually aren't spiders? I read it in a book) the size (circumference wise) of oranges. It was so gross. Anywho, I am much happier with this chapter (15 pages!!!!!), and I hope you thought so too. I am finally in the mood for writing now. I was having a writer's block for like a month and I finally broke through it. Okay, well, I have to get working on the next chappie. Remember 50 house points to the first person that can tell me who sings "Where is the Love?". (It keeps playing on the radio and I can't figure out who sings it… LOL it's really bugging me.) **Thanks to those who reviewed**!:

Harry-Potter5972: Thanks! I'm glad I'm not one of the only ones who hates them!

Sirius-Lover4ever: I got this chapter up just in time for you, since you are leaving tomorrow! Hope you have fun in camp, and thanks for your review!

Cossa Nova: I am so sorry that I forgot you. Sometimes fanfiction doesn't email me with all my reviews which is really annoying. Hmm… is Hermione a Granger? You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for your review!

Voldermortsucks18: That is so cool that you are a swimmer too… someone to feel my pain with all of these never-ending swim meets. I swim the 100&200BR and the 200 IM… I'm still on a club team… one more year till highschool! And I agree completely… swimming does rock…matter of fact, it rocks so much that it gives Tom Felton a run for his money! LOL

Lovelylady: Thanks!

Kathryn31: Thanks! I know I can count on you for ideas; you have already given me so many good ones along with a lot of support on this story!

TaoRen: Hmmmm…? I wonder if you are right? You'll have to see! Thanks for your review!

Hugs&Kisses,

Jennn


	19. Toute la vérité derrière se trouve

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DRACO MALFOY THEN I WOULD BE SPENDING A LOT MORE TIME WITH HIM, THEN WRITING THIS STORY. BUT J.K. ROWLING DOES… SO UNFORTUNATLY THE ONLY WAY I CAN BE WITH HIM IS THROUGH MY STORIES. L

Previously:

"Bindeo!" Voldermort said and invisible ropes tied all four Malfoys together. Voldermort had taken the stunning spell off of Hermione once she was bound.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spat.

"Watch your tongue woman!" Voldermort yelled.

Hermione quivered and Draco struggled to reach for Hermione's hand.

"Don't argue if you want to live," Lucius hissed.

Hermione nodded petrified with fear.

"I think it's time I correct my little lie," Voldermort said evilly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 19: The Truth Behind all Lies

Hermione squirmed next to Draco. She looked down at her stomach and noticed a fine blue line across her from the ropes. _This can't be good for the baby!  Voldermort noticed Hermione squirming. _

"What is the matter with you, woman? Are the ropes too tight for your liking?" Voldermort sneered.

"Me? Oh yes, perfectly fine for me, but if it's the baby you are concerned about, then I would loosen these ropes if I were you. You've already bruised me, who knows how much damage you have already done to the fetus." Hermione replied.

Lucius looked at Hermione like she was mad. _She's going to get herself killed if she keeps this attitude up._

Draco moved slightly in the ropes and saw a big bruise on Hermione's stomach. He badly wanted to comfort her, but it was not possible.

Voldermort seemed to come back to reality when Hermione brought up the baby. He snapped his fingers and Hermione felt the bindings loosen.

"Thanks," she mumbled. With the looser bindings, Hermione was able to move closer to Draco and allowed her to take his hand. If Voldermort had noticed this adjustment, he didn't do anything about it.

"So are you going to say anything or just stand there and look at us?" Hermione said. She wasn't afraid of Voldermort because she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her while she still had the baby.

"Watch your tongue!" Voldermort yelled and slapped her across the face.

Hermione's head jerked to the side and she gasped in pain. She looked up at Voldermort and their eyes connected. Instead of seeing his eyes, she saw a bright red light. It took all of her effort to keep staring at him. "Ahhh!" Hermione screamed and closed her eyes. They felt like they were on fire. 

"A bookworm such as yourself should know better than keep eye contact with me. I pity you; your vision will be gone for quite a few hours now," Voldermort laughed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, but all she saw was black. "What the…?" Hermione gasped. She was blind.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"No! I'm fricken blind!" Hermione shut her eyes again. "Oh my goodness."

"Foolish girl," Voldermort said, "I suppose now you want to know why all this is happening."

"Your damn right I am," Hermione said with her voice slightly raised.

"Well let me start by reciting the prophecy for you…

…_Two enemies of 6 years form a beginning friendship in the seventh year of their true magical life. One best friends with the boy-who-lived and the other foe. Love is formed but trust is broken. A new life in the dark arts forms and was saved by the one whose loyalties were only to one person, the true love. A lie would be told to get the blessings of one family. A child was born from ancestries of the greatest dark and the greatest light causing the child to be more powerful all dark and light combined. Both parents would be unknowing of the child's powers, and free will can only give him to the dark arts."_

Hermione badly wanted to see Voldermort's expression as he recited the prophecy. She repeated the prophecy in her head and cursed out loud when it all made sense. "So you are saying… that my child… is supposed to be more powerful than… you. And if I choose to keep my child from you, then it will cause your downfall."

"Very good," Voldermort cackled. 

"Then the only way to save the wizarding world would be to do the thing that I would least want to do," Hermione said quietly. She felt Draco squeeze her hand in reassurance that he would support any decision that she would make.

"What is that?" Voldermort hissed, trying to cover the worry in his voice.

"T-to get r-rid of the b-baby," Hermione struggled to say.

"Well, I can't let you do that, now can I?" Voldermort said, "So, I guess I will have to take a few precautions. _Fetus Protecteio!"_

"What spell did you just put on me?" Hermione demanded.

"A simple child protection spell. It won't allow anything to happen to the fetus till it is born," Voldermort explained.

 Hermione would have been glaring at him, but obviously she couldn't because she couldn't see him. "Then was everything else a lie?" she whispered.

"Everything else?" Voldermort asked.

"My parents," Hermione said in a barely hearable voice.

"Oh yes. That too was a lie. I have no brother; I am an only child. Leaving you to still be a filthy Mudblood."

Hermione heard Lucius curse. _Obviously he's upset about his precious Malfoy bloodline.  A silent tear escaped Hermione's eye. Draco noticed this and leaned over and kissed it away.  A weak smile of relief crossed her face. Mathew and Kathryn were still her parents. "But what about all those books I found?"_

"I knew you would be nosy and meddle in business not meant for you to meddle in, then I planted those fake books in the library. It was easy to get a author to write a fake book." Voldermort replied.

"So you tricked us? You made me believe that she was a pureblood?!" Lucius exclaimed upset.

"Yes, you wouldn't have given them your blessings and the prophesy wouldn't have been completed unless I had lied," Voldermort said.

Lucius cursed again.

"Oh shut up father. I would have ended up marrying Hermione with or without your consent." Draco said.

"Well, now that you all know the truth, you will be free to go. Hermione, I will expect you to let me know when the child comes, or else the one thing you love most will be taken from you."

_Draco!_ Hermione thought.

"Autonomousa!" Voldermort muttered and the ropes were removed themselves from the four Malfoys. 

Draco, Narcissa and Lucius all stood-up, but Hermione remained sitting on the floor. "Come on, love. We can go now," Draco said.

"I can't; I'll walk into something," Hermione said.

Draco remembered that Hermione's vision was temporarily impaired.

"Fix her eyes!" Draco demanded of Voldermort.

"I'm afraid I can't. Don't worry though, it should pass in a few more hours." Voldermort said.

"Argh!" Draco yelled in anger, "Come on, love," Draco said, and scooped Hermione into his arms.

Hermione whimpered and clung to Draco's neck. It is a scary feeling to only see black. "POP!" and Draco disapparated with Hermione in his arms to their house in Surrey (A/N: Effington, Surrey, England to be exact. I think that's where Tom Felton lives. Correct me if I am wrong.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco lay Hermione down onto the couch and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco asked, very concerned.

"Draco?" Hermione said reaching out a hand to touch Draco.

Hermione's hand was no where near Draco's body, so Draco took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I'm right here."

"Stay with me," Hermione whispered.

Draco kissed her gently. "Forever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another chapter written and done. Hopefully, I will be able to get this story finished before school starts (Aug. 28) so, I'll try to write as often as possible. Oh, I just wanted to warn you guys, the next chapter is going to be extremely short. *Ducks at tomatoes being thrown at her* **50 house points goes to _SwimGoddess_ for being the first one to say that Black Eyed Peas feat. Justin Timberlake sings "Where is the Love" and 25 points to _Shining Star_ for being the first one to tell me that more than one person sang that song. Hehe good job! Thanks to all my reviewers:**

Loreylli: Thanks, I'm glad it's getting better!

Gaby: I agree with you, Voldermort and Snape should act cruelly towards people, but Snape didn't really have that big of a role in this story, so how he acts doesn't really matter and I'm trying to make Voldermort meaner…thanks for your review!

Hufflepuffer: I know bad cliffhanger, but I have to keep your suspense up, don't I? And the thing about Voldermort wanting the baby again, well, I like that idea, and it kind of fit with the story, just kind of. Thanks!

Cossa Nova: Icky! I didn't know they were beetles, and you say that they are the deadliest? Yikes! I am never going up to the lake house again- wait no, actually I will because the neighbor is a really cute guy my age! I have to suck up my fear of spiders or in this case beetles! Thanks for all the info!

Draco-an-Hermione-4eva: Thanks a bunches!

Voldermortsucks18: Evil cliffhangers are my specialty! LOL I know, especially if you get out and you're all sweaty from swimming, then when you dive back in it's really cold. Another stupid thing I noticed while swimming. Hehe.

Oreo69: I'm trying to finish as quickly as possible! Thanks for your review!

TaoRen: Hmm… you read my mind. Good guess at what happens next! Thanks for the review!

Carshaa: I know, Voldermort is very evil. Don't worry, Hermione will survive! Thanks!

Kimmie: Thanks! 

I Luv Draco!!!-Rachel: Hmm, why did he want them to get married? Hopefully this chapter answered your question. Thanks for the review!

Courtney: Thanks!

Kat: Thanks! That song is always on the radio, so I too am listening to it as I type! 

SwimGoddess: My 50 house point winner! So what house do you want to be part of? Slytherin with Draco? LOL Thanks for the review!

I Leaena Serpentis 1: Now you know what the lie was! Thanks!

A/A/N (Another Author's note): Okay, I wanted to try something new, so I am going to give you a very short preview of the next chapter to let you know what it will be abut. Let me know if you guys like this idea, and I'll do it for the rest of my chapters.

Preview:

"Draco?" Hermione whispered deep in thought.

"Yes, love?" 

"This child," Hermione put Draco's hand on her stomach, "isn't the child in the prophesy…"

A/A/A/N: Okay, I told you it was short, and I am sorry that it is such a cliffhanger… hehehe. Actually, I'm not too sorry. I am so bad! The next chapter should be up soon, never fear.

Hugs&Kisses,

Jenn


	20. Non Mon Bébé?

A/N: OMG I am so sorry… I just realized that I haven't updated in almost a month! *Slaps herself on head* That could be because I kind of forgot what was supposed to happen next and I just remembered. I have been so overwhelmed with school that I actually just broke down last night, and it has been so hard to find time to write… I have no h/w this weekend so maybe… if you are very lucky… I might get another chapter out…. Hopefully b/c I am very anxious to end this story.

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, I DON'T OWN DRACO! (DANRIT) OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARECTERS, UNLESS I MADE THEM UP MYSELF… BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT…

Chapter 20: Not my Baby?

Hermione's blindness had finally worn off, and now she was able to walk around freely without the help of Draco. She sat on the couch with her feet rested against the coffee table and began to read her new favorite book, "What to Expect When You are Expecting" (she referred to it as her Pregnancy Bible). Hermione looked up the chapter on month 3: morning sickness, headaches, and moodiness…

"Draco? Would you consider me to be moody?" Hermione called out, checking to see if this applied to her.

"Moody? A little bit, but I don't know, why do you ask?" Draco said as he walked out of the kitchen towards Hermione.

"Just wondering," Hermione mumbled as she went back to reading. 

Draco sat down on the couch next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled out a book of his own: "How to Deal with Your Pregnant Wife".

Hermione looked over and saw the title of his book. "Hmmph! Where did you get that?" 

Draco laughed, "I picked it up a while ago, just incase there was ever an emergency".

Hermione and Draco both went back to reading their books. Hermione had just finished the chapter on "Grandparents" when she jerked her head up so quickly that Draco's arm fell off of her shoulder. 

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed her staring at a portrait of her and Draco, taken on their wedding day.  He could see Hermione's parents and his parents in the background talking. The picture Hermione turned over her shoulder and waved at Mrs. Granger, who was talking to Mrs. Malfoy. "Hermione, what is it? What is the matter?"

"Draco? Hermione whispered, deep in thought.

"This child," Hermione put Draco's hand on her stomach, "isn't the child in the prophecy…"

"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked staring at his wife intently. 

Still looking at the picture, Hermione replied, "Do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Recite it for me, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, "Sure. It goes: _Two enemies of 6 years form a beginning friendship in the seventh year of their true magical life. One best friends with the boy-who-lived and the other foe. Love is formed but trust is broken. A new life in the dark arts forms and was saved by the one whose loyalties were only to one person, the true love. A lie would be told to get the blessings of one family. A child was born from ancestries of the greatest dark and the greatest light causing the child to be more powerful all dark and light combined. Both parents would be unknowing of the child's powers, and free will can only give him to the dark arts._

 …How is this not concern us everything fits perfectly," Draco asked, confused.

"Everything except one line…" Hermione said, still staring at the picture.

"Everything expect what? What is it Hermione?" Draco asked, anxiously.

"_A child was born from ancestries of the greatest dark and the greatest light causing the child to be more powerful all dark and light combined_," Hermione began, "ancestries of the greatest dark and the greatest light do not apply to us Draco. The child's ancestors would be their grandparents or great grandparents. Not their parents. Their parents don't form their ancestry; that all depends on their forefathers. Only part of that is correct though-your family is the greatest dark, but mine," Hermione paused, "my family has no magic…" Hermione trailed off, and Draco engulfed her in a warm hug, breaking her glance from the picture (A/N: finally! She stops looking at the picture with HER family in it… get it?)

"That is wonderful!" Draco said happily.

"Why is it wonderful?" Hermione asked, rather depressed with her ancestry. 

"Now we don't have to worry about giving up our child to Voldermort! We will be able to keep the baby!"

"Your right! I didn't even think of that," Hermione leaned up and gave Draco a warm kiss. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Draco laughed, "I love you too…"

"Now what do we do? Tell Voldermort?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, I would give you guys another "preview" thingy-ma-bob, but I have no clue what is going to be in the next chapter yet, so give me a bit to think about it… I am still debating between two things- one would  keep my story going a little longer, and another could end the story. I'm not sure yet… if any of you have any suggestions; please let me know… it would help greatly! Oh I also have one more question… does anybody know how to delete chapters? I want to delete some of my old authors notes, but I can't figure out how. Okay… what if I bribe you with Draco… or better yet Tom Felton? Now will you answer? LOL Now, to my thank you's:

Courtney11989: Thanks! I hope you got the link to my other story, but it's been awhile, so I think you have already read it. Your story is going great so far, I love reading it! 

Lizzy_Black: Sorry this wasn't out asap, but thanks for your review!

Sirius-lover4ever: haha… I don't really like JT either, but I do kind of like his song Senoritá (sp?) anywho, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! 

Voldermortsucks18: As soon as you say that I was getting out my writers block, I take a long time to get the next chapter posted. I'm sorry, but it wasn't b/c of writer's block this time… you can blame it all on my stupid teachers and their stupid homework. Thanks!

Polishprincess: I know, bad cliffy, but hey, that's how I get people to come back and read the next chapters and review them telling me to get writing.. *wink wink* thanks for your review!

V-Weasley: I know… don't we all… lol… I still want to find out what will happen next chapter. That's bad of me to say because I am the author! Thanks for your review!

Butterflyer: I'm glad you like the preview idea! I would have put one on this chappie, but I'm still not sure what it would be previewing… lol

Draco-an-Hermione-4eva: Oh, I'm sorry that you had to start school so early. I think that even the 28th was too early so the 11th has got to be tough… 

Cossa Nova: Oh-no! Oh-no! I can't have Hermione kill herself… Draco would be too upset… if the prophecy was correct, then maybe she could have tried, or maybe I can work that into someplace else in this story? Hmm… I'm not sure about that… thanks so much for your review!

Lady Malfoy12: I'm glad you still like it…

Carshaa: good thing tomatos can't go though computer screens! I would be covered in it.. lol sorry this was a short chapter, but I couldn't help it. Thanks for your review.

Swimgoddess: Ahhh! Too many questions… I guess you'll just have to read and find out… I'll give you Tom Felton for your birthday, but you have to give him to me a month later, for my birthday! Oh, that reminds me, I still have to order your b-day present! 


	21. Directeur D'Au revoir The Final Chapter

A/N: I know, this has taken me forever to update, but I haven't really felt like it.. I'm so sorry! I feel so guilty now… actually though, I'm thinking about writing a new story… it would run off of the plot line of the book Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte … but I'm not sure yet, so let me know if would be interested in reading it… except I first have to finish reading the book! …So here is the last chapter of Turning to the Dark Side.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT-ALL ELSE BELONGS TO THE TALENTED J.K. ROWLING.

Previously:

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, deep in thought.

"This child," Hermione put Draco's hand on her stomach, "isn't the child in the prophecy…"

~*~

"Now what do we do? Tell Voldermort?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

Chapter 21: Bye-bye Headmaster

Draco stared hard at his wife. She had just brought up a very important detail-What would happen if they would tell Voldermort? Would he through them away in prison? Or would he simply let them live on with their normal life. 

Tears had begun to role down Hermione's cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to my baby, Draco," Hermione said in a choked up voice, "I would give my life for our child."

"As would I, love. I'm not quite sure what to do yet. I would suggest telling Dumbledore, but we have been so distant from him that I don't think that would be possible. We could always tell Lucius or Narcissa…"

"No, no no. Dumbledore might be our only hope. How do we know that Lucius would be caring in this situation. He might only be pretending to go along with this because he is afraid to defy Voldermort. My parents would be of no use either. Dumbledore," Hermione finished with a sudden look of triumph. 

"Do you really think? We have kind of been insurgent against the light side. He might not be too happy with us and turn us into the ministry."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that to us and you know it Draco Malfoy. He cares about us more than you think," Hermione backfired.

Draco gave up. When Hermione had her heart set on something he knew she would not give up until there was hard proof.  

Hermione lay back onto the couch. A smile slowly crept across her face. 

Ideas formed in Draco's mind. Hermione sure looked seductive like that. Had she something else on her mind? Hermione leaned over and beckoned to Draco with her index finger. Draco grinned sheepishly and crawled over. Draco was about to place his lips on Hermione's when Hermione placed a finger between. She smiled at her husband's assumptions. "I think it's time we go pay our old head master a visit," Hermione said looking Draco straight in the eye. 

~*~ (A/N: I was thinking about ending it there, but I decided that since I hadn't updated in forever, I would write more…)

Thud Draco and Hermione landed at the bottom of Dumbledore's fireplace. A startled woman looked up at them. 

"Excuse me?" the woman had a high shrill voice like Prof. McGonagall's, "Please state your names."

Hermione got up and brushed all the soot off of her jeans, "My name is Hermione Gra-Malfoy, and this is my husband, Draco Malfoy. We are here to see Professor Dumbledore. Is he available?"

"As in Albus Dumbledore?" the lady asked.

"Yes, that would be him," Draco replied, slightly annoyed with the lady's voice.

"The greatest wizard since Vol- the Dark Lord?" the lady asked again in an equally annoying voice.

"Yes," Hermione practically yelled at the lady, "may we see him?"

"Oh, no I'm afraid not."

"Why not?" Hermione said with clenched teeth. This woman was getting on her nerves and she badly wanted to slap the stupid smile off of her face.

"He retired," the woman winked at Draco seductively, "I am the new headmaster now."

Draco felt nauseous. A 70-some year old being suggestive.

Hermione saw the wink and her bubble popped. She walked, no let me rephrase that, she ran up to the new headmaster and slapped her hard in the face. "Don't you dare do anything like that towards _my_ husband. Do you understand me?" Hermione said and inch away from the now frightened woman's face. 

"You must have misinterpreted my actions. I meant noth-"

Hermione cut her off, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," came the meek reply.

"Thank you. Now if you will be so kind, what is the current address of Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have regained her composure and was now straining to be civil.

A faint smile grew upon the headmaster's thin lips. "He is now currently living at 885 Memorial Lane. You will have to walk around awhile to find it though. Shouldn't be too hard to miss-made completely of a white granite." 

"Thank you," Draco said, grabbed Hermione's hand and the couple left the office leaving a smirking headmaster behind. 

Once off Hogwarts grounds Draco raised his wand, "Accio Nimbus 2005."

Draco's broom came gliding as if on a wire through the night sky. Draco helped Hermione hop on and got on behind her. 

"Ready darling?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. He placed one arm protectively around her waist, and the other on the broom.

"Yes," Hermione's muffled reply came.

Draco pushed off the ground and into the starry sky.

~*~

Draco and Hermione had been flying around forever and there was still no sign of a white granite house. 

"Maybe we should land and look around. Dumbledore is good at hiding things, and a birds eye view might make it difficult to find," Hermione suggested.

"Good thinking," slowly Draco maneuvered the broom towards the ground. 

They happened to land in the depths of a forest. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and shrunk his broom so it would fit in his pocket. Carefully, Draco and Hermione weaved themselves through trees and scrub. The ended up on a deserted one-way street. They saw a lamppost and walked towards it. A green street sign was posted.

"Memorial Lane. Well this is definitely it. Except all I see is a- oh my Merlin," Hermione was unable to finish as reality soaked in.

"Graveyard," Draco finished for her.

Draco led Hermione to a rod iron gate. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. A lock had rusted on and refused to let loose. Draco kicked it hard and the gate made a screech. 

Hermione gasped as a bat flew overhead. "Hurry Draco!" 

Draco gave the gate one last kick and it swung open. Quickly, Draco and Hermione made there way inside of the cemetery. They quickly found the map. Hermione ran her fingers over it, and when she took them off she saw a fine line of black dirt lining her fingers. 

"Memorial for the Greatest Wizards," Hermione read, aghast. She turned to Draco, and he nodded.

They began to walk back and forth down the rows of gravestones, stopping occasionally to read the headings. "Nicholas Flammel: Born: May 27, 1669 Died: January 8, 1998. For his genius achievements, may he rest in peace." Draco read in his deep baritone voice. (A/N: I know the dates may not be correct, but deal with me here…) 

"So he finally did die. It was probably for the better. It would have done him no good to be immortal," Hermione sighed.

They continued walking until they reached a grand white granite gravestone. 

Hermione looked down at it and began to read (A/N: again, the dates may not be correct…): "Albus Dumbledore: Born: November 12, 1878 Died: August 4, 2003. Hey that's weird, he died yesterday. Today is the 5th."

"Hmmm… read on…" Draco said, puzzled.

"For his heroic efforts in succeeding to rid the world of Lord Voldermort.  Wait, am I reading this correctly?" Hermione asked stunned. 

Draco looked down, "Yeah---you---are---correct."

While Draco was frowning, a smile spread up Hermione's face. She began jumping up and down. "We're free Draco! We're free! He's gone! Voldermort's gone! It's all over!"

Draco caught Hermione's excitement and grabbed her by the waist and began spinning her around in circles.

Hermione laughed until she remembered the baby. "Draco," she said between laughter, "this isn't good for the baby, set me down!"

Draco gasped and quickly set her down, hold Hermione tight in his arms. "It's all over," he whispered, "it's all over."

Hermione peeled herself from Draco's arms and bent down to the ground. She picked a daisy and cupped it between her hands. Draco came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her, his big hands engulfing hers. He slowly pulled her hands apart and the daisy began to flutter, all the way to the ground, not stopping for anything, just like the couple's love, never ceased. 

**The End.**

A/N: Well, there you have it. That was the final chapter. I'm actually really up set to see it go, but I did like the ending. I want to thank all of you for you continuous support, thought out the story. You have all been so helpful. Before I stop writing I wanted to share this info I found in the LMC today… 

Draco has two meanings, dragon and snake, hence why he was put into Slytherin. Lucius comes from Lucifer, which is the devils name. Malfoy comes from the Latin root Mal, meaning evil or spite. (Malicious) Narcissa's name is taken from Narcissus, a extremely vain youth from Greek Mythology. That is why Narcissa is always described as dressing extremely to the nines.   

And I can't forget to thank all who reviewed the previous chapter:

Lizzy-black19

Sirius-lover4ever

Butterflyer

Courtney11989

DanceChic0869

Escawing

Voldermortsucks18

Swimgoddess

Also thank you to Princess Brittny, my very first reviewer ever for this story! And to everybody in between.

~Jenn~


End file.
